Alas de acero
by DeltA Connor
Summary: Para el pequeño Connor, su nueva vida no sera facil, pero esta de mas decir que estara llena de aventuras, antes de convertirse en un guacamayo spix azul joven-adulto. Situaciones de todo tipo, secretos revelados, amigos y enemigos...
1. Nacimiento y Renacimiento

**Capítulo 1: Nacimiento y Renacimiento**

* * *

**Buenas, se recomienda leer Duelo por un ave, mi otra historia para entender quien es este personaje, ya que aqui narrare su vida pasada**

* * *

En Brasil, para más exactos en la bella ciudad de Rio de Janeiro, en una casita hecha a base de botes y láminas, una pareja de guacamayos spix azul esperaba ansiosa el nacimiento de sus polluelos, tenían tres huevos y estaban a punto de eclosionar, los padres se llamaban Blu y Perla

-"Blu" – dijo Perla alegremente

-"si amor?" – pregunto Blu

-"dentro de unos minutos seremos una gran familia feliz" – dijo Perla

-"quien iba a pensar que yo conocería a mi media naranja, al ave más hermosa del mundo y que fuera a formar una familia" – dijo Blu abrazando a Perla – "te amo Perla"

-"yo te amo más Blu" – Perla se recargo en Blu como lo hacía habitualmente, pero no muy lejos de ahí, en el hueco de un árbol, un huevo abandonado en su nido estaba por eclosionar también

-"no puedo esperar por conocer a nuestros pequeños" – dijo Perla con mucha emoción y alegría

-"yo tampoco amor, estoy muy ansioso" – dijo Blu – "Perla…?"

-"si…?" – pregunto Perla

-"te gustaría bailar conmigo mientras esperamos?" – Blu le extendió el ala pidiendo la de ella

-"encantada" – dijo Perla con una carita muy alegre y tierna

Comenzaron a bailar unas canciones, como siempre, Perla era la que empezaba a cantar y Blu la seguía, bailaron durante unos minutos pero se detuvieron al escuchar unos ruidos extraños

-"Blu que fue eso?" – pregunto Perla muy preocupada

-"no se tal vez sea…" – Blu miro a donde estaban los huevos y noto que se estaban moviendo, parecían estar a punto de eclosionar

-"Blu ya van a salir!" – dijo Perla muy emocionada y alegre

-"eso parece amor" – Blu abrazo a Perla pero…

Los huevos dejaron de moverse como si la lucha por salir del cascaron de los polluelos hubiera sido un fracaso

-"que pasa…?" – dijo Perla

-"vamos, ustedes pueden" – dijo Blu

-"por favor salga…" – dijo Perla

-"(salgan salgan salgan salgan…)" – pensaba Blu mientras bajaba la cabeza y cerraba fuertemente los ojos pero…

Algo se resquebrajo pero no salió nada

-"parece que necesitan de Julio, iré por el!" – dijo Blu y rápidamente salió en busca de Julio

-"date prisa Blu" – dijo Perla

Blu no tardó mucho en llegar, mucho menos Julio ya que venía como loco emocionado por el nacimiento de los tres polluelos de spix azul

-"esto es emocionante!" – dijo Julio – "pero cuál es el problema?"

Blu le señalo los tres huevos que no podían eclosionar

-"oh! Los llevare adentro para revisarlos" – Julio trato de tomarlos pero Perla lo mordió - "tranquila tranquila, todo está bien"

Blu le hizo señas a Perla de que todo estaría bien, que Julio solo trataba de ayudar así que ella permitió que tomara los huevos

-"eso es, vengan conmigo" – Julio entro rápidamente a la casa del santuario de aves Blu y llevo a los huevos al laboratorio para analizarlos

-"problemas…" – Perla se puso triste porque creyó que no iban a salir sus hijos

-"tranquila Julio resolverá esto" – dijo Blu consolando a Perla

Julio salió del laboratorio con los tres huevos, su cara se veía llena de emoción y alegría, lo que le dio esperanzas a Perla

-"todo está bien, solo les faltaba un poco de tiempo, están por salir!" – Julio puso los huevos en una mesa y los envolvió con una toalla

Perla se acercó a ellos junto con Blu y de repente se empezaron a mover los tres huevos, de nuevo se resquebrajo algo y se pudo ver como uno de los tres huevos se partía por la mitad, dejando salir a una polluela de spix azul, tenía los ojos color esmeralda y era algo voluptuosa

-"ya está el primero!" – dijo Julio

-"nuestro primero hijo…" – Blu se alegró mucho

-"hija…" – Perla no podía contener la emoción – "bienvenida hija"

-"felicidades!" – Julio fue por Linda y su cámara

-"bienvenida hija!" – dijo Blu, pero ella parecía no entender sus palabras – "que le pasa? No me va a saludar?"

-"relájate amor, acaba de nacer, es lógico que no sepa hablar como nosotros aun" – dijo Perla – "los nombramos ahora?"

-"me parece bien, pero como le pondremos?" – dijo Blu

-"me gusta el nombre Carla" – dijo Perla

-"es un lindo nombre, me gusta, será nuestra hija Carla" – dijo Blu

Pasaron poco más de 3 minutos cuando se resquebrajo otro de los huevos, dejando salir a otra linda polluela de spix azul, tenía los ojos color pardo y era muy delgadita, a su vez en el nido que estaba en el hueco del árbol se resquebrajo el huevo abandonado del que nació un macho de spix azul, tenía los ojos verdes pero se veía desnutrido, mientras que en el santuario de aves Blu…

-"nuestra segunda hija!" – dijo Perla muy emocionada

-"se parece mucho a ti" – dijo Blu

-"sabes me encanta el nombre de Bianca" – dijo Blu

-"Bianca? Me gusta pero… quisiera uno más corto, que te parece si la nombramos Bia?" – dijo Perla

-"si, Bia suena genial" – dijo Blu

-"te llamaras Bia" – dijo Perla, Bia y Carla sonrieron y poquito después se resquebrajo el tercer huevo, de este salió un macho de spix azul, las plumas eran idénticas a las de Blu, sin embargo las plumas de su cabeza eran más largas

-"oye! Este se parece mucho a mi" – dijo Blu con mucha alegría (pues ya le tocaba xD)

-"awww… Blu son hermosos! Nuestros pequeños son muy hermosos!" – Perla iba a cargarlos cuando de repente llego Julio muy agitado, ya que había corrido bastante buscando a Linda y la cámara fotográfica

-"ufffff un… minuto…" – Julio tomaba un respiro hasta que se recupero

-"awwww que lindos!" – dijo Linda (._.)

-"ya lo creo, son muy lindos, se ven sanos y fuertes" – dijo Julio – "les tomare una fotografía"

Julio los retrato y en seguida fue a revelar la fotografía, ya que el tenía un cuarto oscuro donde revelaba las fotografías que tomaba para sus investigaciones

-"awww felicidades Blu, ya eres todo un señor" – dijo Linda

-"ahora somos y seremos siempre una familia feliz" – dijo Perla a Blu

-"ya lo creo amor" – Blu la beso y atendieron a sus pequeños que pedían comida

Blu y Perla habían sido bendecidos con tres hermosos y sanos hijos, pronto se convertirían en una gran familia feliz, sin embargo, el otro polluelo no tendría la misma suerte…

-"…." – el polluelo no sabía hablar aun, como todo recién nacido, llamaba a sus padres pero estaba solo, completamente abandonado, a unos metros del nido…

-"nunca debimos confiar en esos tres incompetentes" – dijo un hombre con apariencia de ser una persona millonaria pero muy caprichosa, quien venía acompañado de su mayordomo

-"lo entiendo señor, pero déjeme recordarle que le advertí que no debía confiar en traficantes de aves, era mejor comprarse un loro en la tienda de mascotas" – dijo el mayordomo

-"calla! Todos saben que es mejor cuando están frescos" – el hombre se refería a que era mejor que estuvieran en estado salvaje y sin domesticar – "además esas aves no las venden en la tienda de mascotas"

-"pues era mejor dejarlas en su hábitat, ya ve lo que paso por confiar en esos traficantes" – dijo el mayordomo

-"ellos eran unos incompetentes! Ufff… si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tu mismo" – el hombre comenzó a buscar en los arboles pero no encontró ningún guacamayo spix

-"señor y usted cree que todavía haya guacamayos spix en Rio?" – pregunto el mayordomo

-"si los vinieron a buscar especialmente aquí, si" – dijo el hombre, de repente algo llamo su atención, un bultito azul en el hueco de un árbol – "y creo que ya lo encontré…"

-"está seguro señor?" – pregunto el mayordomo

-"yo jamás me equivoco idiota!" – dijo el hombre

-"está, seguro señor?" – pregunto el mayordomo

-"si te refieres a lo de los traficantes, yo ya sabía que iban a fallarme" – dijo el hombre

-"está seguro, señor?" – pregunto nuevamente el mayordomo

-"calla y ayúdame a subir!" – dijo el hombre y se subió a los hombros del mayordomo para alcanzar el nido, pues no estaba muy alto

-"ve a su premio… señor?" – pregunto el mayordomo mientras aguantaba el peso del hombre

-"si… es precioso" – el hombre sujeto al polluelo y con una mirada de codicia lo hecho a una pequeña jaula – "esto es genial, hemos dado un buen golpe, ahora regrésame al jet!"

-"como usted diga, señor" – dijo el mayordomo

Para el polluelo todo paso tan rápido, pues estaba recién nacido y no tenía noción del tiempo, sus padres lo abandonaron desde antes de nacer, un hombre codicioso y avaro lo secuestro, solo para que…

* * *

Horas después al llegar a su casa en Norte América

-"tú tienes la culpa!" – dijo el hombre

-"pero culpa de que señor?" – pregunto el mayordomo

-"no se! Solo tienes la culpa!" – dijo el hombre quien culpaba a su mayordomo de las condiciones del polluelo, desde que nació estaba desnutrido y sin nada que comer, su condición empeoro y estaba moribundo – "así no me sirve!"

El hombre hizo una crueldad imperdonable, tomo al polluelo moribundo y lo echo a la basura… el mayordomo solo observo con tristeza aquel acto de insensibilidad

-"señor… bueno si a lo que es usted se le puede llamar señor! Lo que ha hecho es algo imperdonable" – dijo el mayordomo

-"y a ti que te importa!?" – pregunto el hombre, furioso por la forma en que le hablo su mayordomo

-"he servido a usted por muchos años, he soportado cada insulto, cada ofensa que usted me ha hecho, he soportado tanto de usted, pero esto es algo que no le tolerare" – el mayordomo saco de la basura al polluelo el cual seguía vivo pero muy débil, lo envolvió en su saco y…

-"ahora eres protector del ambiente!? Jajajaja" – el hombre se burlo

-"si y no me ofende señor, no me hace sentir mal, usted es el que debería sentir vergüenza de si mismo, como puede tirar a la basura a este ser inocente, usted fue el que lo secuestro de su nido en primer lugar, usted lo quería y debía cuidarlo, pero se arrepintió de eso y lo trata como basura, se ha excedido esta vez" – dijo el mayordomo

-"cállate o te despido!" – dijo el hombre viéndose acorralado

-"una palabra señor, RENUNCIO!" – el mayordomo se fue de la casa con el polluelo en su saco, dejando atrás al codicioso y avaro pero sobretodo insensible hombre

El mayordomo se subió a su auto y se fue al centro de la ciudad

-"tranquilo, resiste tu..tu estarás bien…" – el ex mayordomo llevo al polluelo a una veterinaria, donde lo atendieron y se recuperó, justo antes de irse fue a ver como seguía el polluelo, el cual estaba más activo, se veía más fuerte, más sano, pero no podía quedarse con el – "de nada amiguito"

Dicho esto, el ex mayordomo se fue, dejando en la veterinaria al polluelo de spix azul…

* * *

Pasados 2 años en cautiverio, el que atendía la veterinaria decidió ponerlo en adopción, para esto lo puso en una jaulita y posteriormente en una vitrina, a diario, pasaba mucha gente y lo veía pero sin mostrar mucho interés en el

-"son muchos humanos, se ve que todos tienen prisa" – decía el polluelo – "me gustaría salir de aquí"

El polluelo anhelaba mucho ser libre como las otras aves, tenia un profundo deseo de conocer el mundo, aunque jamás había volado el sentía dentro de su corazón que podía hacerlo

-"me tratan bien aquí pero, no quiero ser cuidado siempre" – el polluelo en ocasiones leía el periódico que le dejaba el dueño de la veterinaria, parecían entenderse y eran como amigos, pero un día…

-"mama mama! Quiero ese!" – dijo un niño bien vestido y que venía comiendo unas palomitas de maíz

-"pero estas seguro Daniel?" – pregunto la mama del niño de nombre Daniel

-"si mama, quiero a ese" – Daniel señalo al polluelo de spix azul

-"supongo que es muy bonito, está bien te lo comprare pero promete cuidarlo bien, de acuerdo?" – pregunto la mama de Daniel

-"siiii siiiii lo cuidare mucho!" – Daniel se emocionó mucho y mientras su mama entro a la veterinaria para comprar al polluelo, Daniel lo observaba desde afuera de la vitrina, ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro fijamente y parecían entenderse con la mirada

-"siii llévame contigo!" – decía el polluelo con alegría, pero los demás escuchaban graznidos

Después de unos minutos el dueño de la veterinaria saco al polluelo de la vitrina y tomo la jaulita para después entregársela al niño

-"seremos mejores amigos!" – dijo Daniel

-"amigos?" – pregunto el polluelo

-"pero necesitas un nombre, te llamare…"

Una nueva vida iba a comenzar para este guacamayo spix azul, sin saber que su viaje ni siquiera había comenzado aún, de hecho… su mayor aventura estaba lejos de comenzar…

* * *

**Este ha sido el primer cap de mi nueva historia, trata sobre mi OC principal**

**si les gusta comenten en review o en mi pagina de facebook :) hasta la proxima**


	2. Baile de preparacion

**Capítulo 2: Baile de preparación**

* * *

**Hola! DeltA Connor reportandose con este segundo capitulo de mi nueva entrega, primero que nada quiero agradecer a los que me dijeron en sus mensajes de facebook que continuara la historia, a muchos les gusto y eso me alegra :D asi que decidi hacer algo especial este capitulo, si ven una parte de link de youtube, es porque deben ingresar esa direccion y escuchar la cancion apartir de esa escena, sin mas que decir que lo disfruten!**

* * *

-"pero necesitas un nombre, te llamare…" – Daniel se quedó pensando pero – "aún no sé qué nombre ponerte"

-"nombre?" – se preguntó el polluelo

-"hijo, deja de hablarle a tu nuevo amigo y vámonos a casa" – dijo la mama de Daniel

-"vámonos amigo, pronto conocerás tu nueva casa" – dijo Daniel

-"casa?" – se preguntó el polluelo, todo era muy extraño para el, pues aunque leía el periódico no sabía leer muy bien y no entendía muchas palabras

Daniel y su nuevo amigo llegaron pronto a su casa, la cual no era nada pequeña, era una mansión enorme con un extenso patio trasero el cual tenía un pequeño estanque con cisnes

-"bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar" – Daniel saco al polluelo de la jaula y este se posó sobre su hombro – "te mostrare la casa"

-"hogar? Casa?" – se seguía preguntando el polluelo

-"pareciera que me entiendes, yo no escucho palabras de ti pero siento que me dices cosas" – dijo Daniel – "te mostrare el patio, te encantara!"

-"cuídalo mucho hijo, no lo vayas a maltratar!" – dijo la mama de Daniel

Daniel salió junto con su nuevo amigo y le mostró el patio trasero, el polluelo se emocionó mucho por ver lo amplio que era, tenía plantas y árboles de todo tipo y en el estanque aparte de bellos cisnes habían peces

-"aquí podemos jugar siempre" – dijo Daniel

-"jugar?" – se preguntó nuevamente

-"sabes, hace unos días vi una película y… creo que ya sé cómo te llamare!" – dijo Daniel alegremente

-"mmm?" – el polluelo se extraño

-"te llamare… Connor!" – dijo Daniel – "te gusta?"

-"Conn… Connor? Connor!" – el polluelo que ahora se llamaba Connor, le agradaba el nombre

-"no entiendo que es lo que me dices, pero parece que te gusta!" – Daniel se alegró mucho

Luego de eso, Daniel le siguió mostrando la casa hasta que termino con su habitación

-"y aquí es donde vas a dormir!" – dijo Daniel

-"ex..tensa…" – Connor no sabía hablar bien aún, pero si conocía muchas palabras aunque no todas

-"la pasaremos bien Connor!" – dijo Daniel

* * *

Daniel y su nuevo amigo, fueron muy felices, los mejores e inseparables amigos durante más de 1 año, Connor había crecido un poco más y se había vuelto mucho más activo, seguía a Daniel a cualquier parte y jamás se separaba de él, pero un deseo comenzaba a comerlo por dentro

-"es viernes Connor, sabes qué significa eso!?" – dijo Daniel con mucha emoción

-"pizza!" – grito Connor con mucha emoción

-"noche de pizza!" – grito Daniel

-"hijo aquí está la cena!" – la mama de Daniel le llevo una pizza grande – "cuídalo de que no coma mucho, no se vaya a indigestar"

-"si mama! Vamos Connor a comer!" – dijo Daniel y le dio una rebanada de pizza a Connor

-"es lo mejor del mundo!" – decía Connor mientras le daba una gran mordida a su rebanada de pizza

-"oye estas bien?" – pregunto Daniel al notar que Connor tenía una expresión algo sofocante en su rostro

-"…" – Connor no dijo nada

-"te estas ahogando!" – dijo Daniel

-"…" – Connor solo le hacía señas de que si se estaba ahogando

-"ahhhh! ok ok espera, tranquilo, veamos…" – Daniel sujeto a Connor y le aplasto la pancita para que escupiera lo que se le había atorado

-"…." – Connor escupió un pedazo de Pepperoni el cual se había tragado sin masticar

-"debes tener más cuidado al comer" – dijo Daniel

-"no fue mi culpa, fue la pizza…" – dijo Connor como excusa

Después de acabarse la pizza y ver unas cuantas películas, se fueron a dormir, pero esa noche algo pasaría…

* * *

Connor se despertó y salió de la habitación de Daniel, dirigiéndose al estanque del patio trasero el cual estaba cubierto por una densa bruma, ahí la mayoría de los cisnes se unían en lo que parecía un baile romántico

De repente un cisne se acercó a la orilla a donde estaba Connor

-"que sucede cariño?" – pregunto una cisne de nombre Mariana

-"no pasa nada…" – dijo el pequeño Connor

-"si pasa algo, puedo verlo en tu rostro" – dijo Mariana – "algo te preocupa, cuéntame que tienes?"

-"lo que pasa es que…" – el pequeño Connor fue interrumpido por Mariana

-"quieres explorar el mundo, cierto?" – pregunto Mariana

-"como lo sabes?" – pregunto Connor

-"tú me lo dijiste cuando eras más pequeño, que ya no recuerdas que yo te cuidaba, cada vez que el niño salía con sus padres por mucho tiempo?" – dijo Mariana casi insinuando que él no se acordaba de ella

-"no seas tan directa, si recuerdo todo eso pero, no recordaba que te había contado aquello" – dijo Connor

-"eras más pequeño entonces, no sabías hablar bien" – dijo Mariana

-"sigo siendo pequeño" – dijo Connor

-"pues, para ser un cisne tienes el cuello corto y el pico grueso" – dijo Mariana

-"Daniel dice que soy un guacamayo" – dijo Connor

-"un guacamayo? Es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre" – dijo Mariana – "oye, ven con nosotros, te relajara estar entre la fresca bruma nocturna"

-"pero yo no sé nadar" – dijo Connor

-"sube a mi espalda, te llevare adentro" – Mariana se posó de modo a que Connor pudiera subir, cuando subió…. – "listo?"

watch?v=DcSD4saWnow

-"si, listo" – dijo Connor y Mariana se adentró en el estanque, poco a poco la bruma los cubría hasta llegar al punto en que no se veía casi nada, llegaron al centro donde la bruma era menos densa – "wow que bello"

-"y aun no has visto nada" – Mariana se adentró más y más, ahí las luciérnagas volaban entre los cisnes, iluminando como estrellas el hermoso estanque

-"que bonito lugar" – Connor podía tocar las luciérnagas, se le figuraban estrellas, al tocarlas sentía ese enorme deseo de ser libre, de alcanzar lo inalcanzable, pero no podía dejar a Daniel atrás, a causa de eso se deprimió y se recargo en la espalda de Mariana

-"que sucede pequeño?" – Mariana dio vuelta su cuello para mirar a Connor llorar levemente – "no llores cariño, si tanto deseas ser libre, ve y hazlo"

-"no puedo dejar a Daniel…" – dijo Connor entre lágrimas – "es mi mejor amigo"

-"estoy segura que Daniel lo entenderá, ven, bailemos un poco" – dijo Mariana y nadando entre cisnes encontró a un macho solitario – "oye, quieres bailar un poco?"

-"me dices, a mí?" – pregunto el cisne

-"claro que sí, bailemos, todos lo hacen" – dijo Mariana

-"está bien, señorita" – dijo el cisne

-"preparemos a este chico para su viaje, de acuerdo?" – dijo Mariana – "por cierto, cuál es tu nombre?"

-"mi nombre es Benjamín" – dijo el cisne de nombre Benjamín

-"salve messere benjamín" – dijo Mariana

-"salve segniorina, os concederé esta pieza" – Benjamín y Mariana comenzaron a bailar como los otros cisnes

-"wow, que es lo que dijeron?" – pregunto Connor

-"le dije _hola señor Benjamín_" – dijo Mariana

-"y yo le dije _hola señorita"_ – dijo Benjamín

-"genial" – Connor se maravilló por esas palabras, pues estaban en italiano

De repente comenzó a cantar el macho

-"oh mi libertad… que impuesto mágico me ha de costar? oh mi soledad, si bien irónico he de confesar, que vivo y muero en tu nombre… progreso en tu nombre… dejo que… el instinto alerta me conduzca al placer, una puerta entre abierta pal que quiera saber… dejo que… y en verdad os digo que soy, lo que no veis, duda y precipicio yo… sutilidad, buscando mitad, un ser imposible y por tanto excusable, oh mi libertad, que impuesto mágico me ha de costar? Y digo, oh mi soledad, si bien irónico he de confesar… que vivo y muero en tu nombre, respiiiiro tu nombre…" – canto Benjamín

-"oh mi libertad, que impuesto mágico me ha de costar, y digo, oh mi soledad, si bien irónico he de confesar, que vivo y muero en tu nombre, respiiiiro tu nombre…" – Mariana continuo el canto

-"wow…" – Connor se maravilló por el canto de estos dos cisnes, que terminaban su baile formando un corazón con sus cuellos y picos

-"te hemos enseñado algo muy importante, que te servirá cuando llegues a esta situación, buen viaje cariño" – Mariana y Benjamín quienes ahora eran pareja, llevaron a Connor a la orilla del estanque

-"gracias Mariana y señor Benjamín" – Connor se despidió abrazando a Mariana, quien había sido su nana durante el tiempo que fue un polluelo incapaz de volar y cuidarse por sí solo

-"espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día" – Mariana beso a Connor en la cabeza en señal de cariño y después se retiró con Benjamín al interior del estanque

Connor alzo vuelo y entro a la biblioteca de la mansión, de allí saco un libro el cual era un Atlas geográfico, busco entre las hojas de este libro algún mapa hasta que lo encontró

-"me servirán…" – Connor arranco el mapa y otras dos páginas con información que no leyó

Después subió a la habitación de Daniel, quien estaba dormido, se acercó a él y cuando estaba por despedirse, Daniel despertó

-"te vas de viaje… verdad?" – pregunto Daniel con voz triste

-"….." – Connor emitió un leve graznido que expresaba tristeza

-"lo supe desde hace tiempo, cuando mirábamos la televisión y algunos libros, te quedabas pensando" – dijo Daniel, después se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar algo

Connor creyó que no lo dejaría ir, pero…

-"toma, esto te servirá" – Daniel le dio una bolsa con un cierre que era sellado por un candado pequeño, dentro, tenía otra bolsa más pequeña la cual se cerraba con una cuerdita – "guarda aquí tus tesoros…"

-"…" – Connor tomo la bolsa y casi llorando, se acercó a Daniel, para luego despedirse con un abrazo

-"cuídate mucho amigo, espero volver a verte pronto…" – Daniel lloraba por la dura despedida, pero finalmente dejo ir a Connor

-"adiós… mejor amigo…" – Connor se posó en la ventana y dando el ultimo adiós, alzo vuelo hacia el horizonte

Volando y llorando, el pequeño Connor no miraba atrás, su corazón se había partido en dos, una mitad se quedaba con Daniel y la otra mitad anhelaba su libertad, y fue así, como empezó su viaje…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden si les gusto añadanlo a Favoritos, dejenme sus opiniones en su review, compartan el fanfic y pues, nos estamos viendo, hasta la proxima!**


	3. Mi primera familia

**Capitulo 3: Mi primera familia**

* * *

**Saludos mis lectores, gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo anterior :) como ese capitulo habran mas, que disfruten el capitulo 3**

* * *

Connor voló toda la noche, en dirección al sur, voló tanto tiempo que no se percató de que ya había amanecido

-"creo que ya me aleje lo suficiente… a partir de aquí ya no hay vuelta atrás" – Connor se posó sobre un pino y después de secar sus lágrimas reviso el mapa, había una zona en Yellowstone que quería visitar, antes de que el sol saliera completamente, bajo a un pequeño arroyo de agua limpia donde comenzó a limpiarse la cara

-"esa despedida ha sido muy dura…" – se dijo Connor a sí mismo, de repente mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua, hasta el fondo se veía la silueta de un ave que se hacía cada vez más enorme – "que es eso?"

Pero sin tener la menor oportunidad, un enorme halcón blanco atrapo a Connor con sus garras, el impacto hizo que se quedara inconsciente

* * *

Después de unos minutos despertó, pero el halcón ya lo tenía bien sujeto

-"ohh… pero que…!" – Connor se percató de que no se podía mover – "déjame ir! Déjame ir!"

-"oh, sigues vivo?" – preguntó una voz femenina, perteneciente al halcón – "no importa, cuando lleguemos al nido te matare para que sirvas de alimento para mis dos hijos"

-"que!? No por favor! No me mates!" – Connor trataba de zafarse pero era inútil – "por favor no me mates!"

-"vamos, solo será un picotazo en tu cogote, no te preocupes no dolerá tanto" – dijo la halcón

-"…" – Connor trago saliva pero en vez de perder la calma, se mantuvo tranquilo, para escapar a la menor oportunidad

-"ya te moriste?" – pregunto la halcón

-"n..no!" – Connor evitaba sentir miedo

Después de unos minutos llegaron al nido, ahí la halcón soltó a Connor entre sus dos hijos, eran más pequeños que el pero ya hablaban

-"que!? Solo esto!? Mama tenemos mucha hambre" – dijo un polluelo de halcón

-"siiii queremos más que esto, además está vivo!" – dijo una polluela de halcón

-"fue el blanco más fácil que encontré, lo dividiré a la mitad para que no se peleen" – la halcón se disponía a matar a Connor, cuando…

Una halcón más pequeña aterrizo cerca del nido

-"ufff… no otra vez…" – dijo la halcón blanca – "que haces aquí!?"

-"que no puedo visitar a mi amiguita?" – dijo la otra halcón pero con voz un poco cruel

-"no somos amigas, vete de mí nido antes de que…" – dijo la halcón

-"antes de que? Es una amenaza? Acaso quieres que te pase lo que a tu exmarido?" – dijo la halcón

-"no debiste mencionar eso!" – la halcón blanca comenzó a pelear con la otra, pero no se dio cuenta que venía con su hija pequeña, la cual ya sabía volar

-"por cierto, no te importa si mi hija entrena sus movimientos contra los tuyos, verdad?" – dijo cruelmente la halcón

-"eres una…" – la halcón no podía ir con sus polluelos pero…

-"será todo un placer acabar con ellos" – dijo la pequeña halcón

-"acábalos Rebeca!" – dijo la halcón

-"si mami, oye espera, que es esto?" – la pequeña halcón de nombre Rebeca vio a Connor y al otro polluelo macho – "oye mami hay dos chicos aquí"

-"pues acaba con ellos primero!" – dijo la halcón mientras peleaba

-"será todo un placer, así evitaremos que nos ganen territorio…" – Rebeca se acercaba lentamente hacia el polluelo macho pero…

-"quieren comerme pero… es una crueldad que lo quieras matar por placer, antes de tocarlo debes pasar sobre mí!" – Connor se puso entre Rebeca y el polluelo macho

-"además de vivo estas tonto! Déjamela a mí!" – dijo el polluelo halcón

-"yo la detendré" – dijo Connor

-"no me hagas reír jajaja" – Rebeca comenzó a reír por lo que decía Connor – "está bien, ya lo decidí, te matare a ti primero"

Rebeca se lanzó sobre Connor pero este la golpeo con sus alas, ella se levantó y golpeo con sus garras el rostro de Connor, haciéndolo sangrar un poco

-"ouu… te dolió? No te preocupes, dentro de poco no sentirás dolor!" – Rebeca se lanzó nuevamente sobre Connor pero este se tiró al suelo boca arriba y con sus dos patas golpeo a Rebeca en el estómago, dejándola sin aliento

-"geniaaaaaaal!" – dijo el polluelo macho

-"eres un… maldito infeliz hijo de…" – Rebeca se doblaba del dolor

-"eres una inútil! Vámonos de aquí!" – dijo la madre de Rebeca

-"pero aun… no acabo…" – dijo Rebeca entre quejidos de dolor

-"que nos vamos! He dicho!" - la madre de Rebeca se libró de la pelea y se fue junto con ella

-"hijos! Están bien!?" – la madre halcón blanca bajo rápidamente al nido para ver a sus polluelos

-"estamos bien, nuestro almuerzo nos ayudó" – dijo la polluela

-"fue increíble mama! Golpeó muy duro a esa malvada!" – el polluelo estaba sorprendido y emocionado - "no lo mates mama, déjalo vivir"

-"si mama, de no ser por el, esa loca ya habría matado a mi hermano" – dijo la polluela

-"está bien, no lo matare" – dijo la madre halcón

-"gra..cias…" – Connor se desmayó después de eso, pues ya casi no tenía energías por haber volado toda la noche sin parar

-"ya se murió?" – pregunto el polluelo

-"solo está cansado, parece haber viajado mucho" – dijo la madre halcón – "que les parece si…"

-"mmmm?" – expresaron los dos polluelos a la par

-"si lo adoptamos… que les parece si él es su nuevo hermanito?" – pregunto la madre halcón

-"por mi está bien" – dijo la polluela

-"pues… está bien, pero no podrá reemplazar a nuestro hermano…" – dijo el polluelo

-"lo sé, pero se ve que no tiene a donde ir, nos quedaremos con él" – dijo la madre halcón

Connor había sido adoptado por una familia, de la especie de ave que menos se esperaba, la madre que nunca tuvo, hermanos que nunca pensó tener, la verdadera vida y aventura de este guacamayo de spix azul, apenas estaba comenzando…

* * *

A las pocas horas, Connor comenzaba a despertar, cuando abrió los ojos solo vio las paredes del nido

-"ufff creo que fue un simple sueño…" – Connor bostezo y se levantó – "pero, si fue un sueño entonces, como llegue aquí?"

-"buenas tardes!" – le hablo por detrás el polluelo

-"ahhhh!" – Connor se asusto

-"tranquilo, no te hare nada" – dijo el polluelo

-"yo tampoco te hare nada" – dijo la polluela

-"ahora somos hermanos" – dijo el polluelo

-"cómo te llamas?" – pregunto la polluela con mucha curiosidad

-"me llamo Connor… y ustedes?" – dijo Connor

-"mi nombre es Falconer y ella es mi hermana…" – Falconer fue interrumpido por su hermana

-"Skyla! Me llamo Skyla" – dijo la polluela de nombre Skyla con una linda sonrisa – "oye fue genial como golpeaste a esa loca"

-"no fue un sueño después de todo… gusto en conocerlos, creo" – dijo Connor aun inseguro de la situación – "y por qué dicen que somos hermanos?"

De repente llego la madre halcón al nido

-"oh ya has despertado, no le hicieron travesuras a su nuevo hermano verdad?" – pregunto la madre

-"no mama" – dijeron Falconer y Skyla al mismo tiempo

-"de acuerdo, te hemos adoptado pequeño azulejo" – dijo la madre halcón – "me llamo Wendy, pero puedes llamarme… mama"

-"mama?" – pregunto Connor

-"no te agrada la idea de que te hayamos adoptado?" – pregunto Wendy

-"no es eso, solo que todo ha pasado muy rápido, esta mañana me querían de almuerzo y ahora me quieren en su familia" – dijo Connor

-"si no te gusta la idea puedes irte si gustas…" – dijo Wendy un poco triste

-"nunca conocí a mis padres, creo que nunca los tuve, acepto ser parte de la familia pero…" – dijo Connor

-"pero?" – se preguntó Wendy

-"puedo preguntar, por qué tomaste esa decisión?" – dijo Connor

-"lo que pasa es que, mi hijo mayor era igual a ti, era valiente y fuerte, pero un día como hoy, vino esa harpía con su hija y lo mataron por ser el mayor y más fuerte…" – Wendy se puso triste y agacho la cabeza, sus hijos hicieron lo mismo y los abrazo – "cuando vi cómo te comportaste frente a Rebeca me recordaste a el"

-"es cierto, se parece un poco a mi hermano pero en azul" – dijo Falconer

-"tiene un color lindo" – dijo Skyla tiernamente

-"lamento la perdida" – dijo Connor – "me quedare, mama…"

-"siiiiiiiiiiii!" – gritaron de felicidad Falconer y Skyla

-"bienvenido a la familia" – dijo Wendy y abrazo a Connor

Después de esta bonita escena, llego la hora de la comida

-"bueno, quien tiene hambre?" – pregunto Wendy

-"yooooooooooooo!" – gritaron Falconer y Skyla

-"les traeré algo delicioso, a ti que te gustaría comer?" – pregunto Wendy a Connor

-"no creo que vendan pizza por aquí cerca, cierto?" – dijo Connor

-"donde encuentras pizza?" – pregunto Wendy creyendo que Connor hablaba de algún animal pequeño

-"la pedíamos por teléfono" – dijo Connor

-"que es teléfono?" – se preguntó Wendy – "no conozco eso que dices, pero puedes volar cierto?

-"si mama" – dijo Connor – "puedo volar bien"

-"Por qué no vienes conmigo para que elijas tu almuerzo?" – pregunto Wendy

-"está bien, iré contigo" – dijo Connor

-"Falconer, Skyla, escóndanse bajo el nido hasta que volvamos" – dijo Wendy

-"si mama" – Falconer y Skyla, quienes aún no podían volar, se metieron a un hueco que estaba bajo el suelo del nido, ahí estaban bien protegidos de cualquier ataque

-"listo hijo?" – pregunto Wendy

-"listo mama" – dijo Connor

-"entonces vamos" – Wendy se lanzó en picada incrementando cada vez más su velocidad, Connor bajaba pero más lento, batía sus alas pero no podía alcanzar a su mama

-"espérame" – Connor no lograba alcanzar a Wendy

-"oh, creo que antes de ir por la comida, te enseñare unos trucos de vuelo" – dijo Wendy

-"me serviría de mucho" – dijo Connor

-"primera lección, vuelo acelerado, es para ir más rápido de lo normal, yo lo uso en la persecución, mientras vayas volando inclina tus alas horizontalmente hacían adelante y aletea rápidamente, de esta manera iras más rápido y sin perder altura" – dijo Wendy

-"demostración?" – dijo Connor

-"por supuesto!" – Wendy aplico lo que le dijo a Connor y efectivamente, su vuelo era más rápido – "la única debilidad de esto es que te cansaras más rápido"

-"lo intentare" – Connor hizo lo que Wendy le había dicho y al principio lo logro, pero como era aún muy pequeño se cansó rápidamente – "ufff… es pesado"

-"con tiempo y dedicación dominaras esa técnica" – dijo Wendy

-"si mama" – dijo Connor alegremente

-"siguiente lección, descender en picada, para esto debes replegar tus alas y dejarte caer, con las plumas de tu cola puedes dirigirte hacia la dirección que desees, pero solo hacia abajo, hijo así es como bajaremos" – dijo Wendy – "sígueme"

-"ok, lo intentare" – Connor y Wendy se lanzaron en picada, al principio Connor se asustó porque pensó que no lo lograría, pero Wendy se colocó sobre él, lo que le dio más confianza y alejo su miedo

Finalmente cuando estaban por llegar al suelo…

-"ahora es cuando debes abrir tus alas hijo, para que no te estrelles" – dijo Wendy estirando sus alas y deteniendo su caída pero Connor no hacía lo mismo – "Connor, abre tus alas!"

-"puedo lograrlo, puedo lograrlo!" – Connor espero hasta el último momento, y justo antes de tocar el suelo abrió sus alas y recupero el control de vuelo – "lo logre!"

-"Connor en que estabas pensando!? Eso fue peligroso, si no lo hubieras logrado habrías muerto, hazme caso de ahora en adelante!" – Wendy regaño a Connor, por la preocupación que este le genero al abrir sus alas muy cerca del suelo

-"lo siento mama…" – Connor se deprimió por el regaño

-"perdóname hijo, te acabas de unir a nuestra familia, no quiero que te pase nada malo" – Wendy abrazo a Connor y el correspondió el abrazo

-"siempre te hare caso mama" – dijo Connor

-"confío en que lo harás hijo, ahora vamos a buscar comida" – dijo Wendy y después alzo vuelo

-"si mama!" – Connor siguió a su mama en busca de comida

Después de un rato…

-"ya encontré algo, tercera y última lección por ahora, es una técnica de caza más que nada, para aprenderla no necesitas más que observar, porque debes aplicar lo que ya sabes" – dijo Wendy – "ahora espérame en este árbol y mira esto"

Wendy se elevó usando el vuelo acelerado, llego bastante algo y cuando gano suficiente altura, se dejó caer en picada en dirección a una bandada de patos silvestres

-"ohhh" – Connor solo observaba a Wendy descender cada vez más rápido

Cuando Wendy estaba por hacer contacto con la bandada de patos silvestres, abrió completamente sus garras e impacto a uno de ellos

-"wow!" – Connor quedo impresionado por lo que había visto, el impacto había sido tan fuerte que se formó una pequeña lluvia de plumas, Wendy llego a donde estaba Connor con el pato muerto entre sus garras

-"ufff… bien aquí está el almuerzo, alcanzara para los cuatro" – dijo Wendy

-"ammm…" – a Connor no le apetecía comer al pato muerto, pues sentía que era canibalismo

-"que sucede? No te gusta el pato silvestre? Si quieres busco otra ave para ti" – dijo Wendy

-"no, gracias es que… yo nunca comí carne de alguien más… creo que paso" – dijo Connor

-"que piensas comer entonces?" – pregunto Wendy preocupada porque Connor no comiera nada

-"pues…" – Connor avisto un arbusto de moras silvestres – "comeré algunas de esas moras"

-"comerás eso?" – pregunto Wendy muy extrañada

-"si, son deliciosas" – Connor corto unas cuantas moras del arbusto y las tomó con sus garras – "listo"

-"nunca vi a otra ave comer esas cosas" – dijo Wendy – "pero bueno, si estarás bien con eso lo acepto, es hora de volver al nido"

-"si mama" – Connor y Wendy se elevaron en dirección al nido, iban más lento pues llevaban mucha carga

-"esas lecciones eran aplicadas a la caza, pero veo que tu no comes carne, aun así nunca olvides esas técnicas, te pueden ser de utilidad algún día" – dijo Wendy

-"sobre todo la del vuelo acelerado" – dijo Connor – "dominare esa técnica primero"

* * *

Luego de unos minutos, por fin llegaron al nido

-"Falconer, Skyla, ya llegamos" – dijo Wendy, del agujero que estaba en el nido, salieron Falconer y Skyla alegres por la comida

-"qué bien! Comida!" – Falconer y Skyla querían comer ya

-"bueno, les daré de comer ahora" – Wendy comenzó a destazar al pato y les daba pedacitos de carne a sus hijos, ya que no podían alimentarse por sí solos

-"hey Connor, no piensas comer?" – pregunto Falconer con la boca llena de comida

-"que ascooooooooooo" – dijo Skyla tapándose el pico con sus alas

-"Falconer, no hables si no has tragado lo que tienes en la boca" – dijo Wendy

-"gracias hermano, pero comeré estas moras" – dijo Connor

-"comerás eso!?" – Skyla se tapó más el pico

-"si, son deliciosas" – Connor se hecho una mora a la boca y la saboreo – "saben mucho mejor de lo que creí"

-"nuestro nuevo hermano resulto ser vegetariano" – dijo Falconer

-"calla y come" – Wendy siguió alimentando a sus hijos

Cuando todos terminaron de comer, Falconer y Skyla se quedaron profundamente dormidos

-"también deberías dormir hijo" – dijo Wendy

-"no mama, quiero vigilar también" – dijo Connor

-"pero yo puedo vigilar y protegerlos sola, anda ve a dormir hijo" – dijo Wendy

-"pero quiero… ayudaaar…te…" – Connor se quedó dormido junto a Wendy

Wendy tomo a Connor con su pico y lo acomodo junto a sus hermanos

-"descansen hijos…" – Wendy estaba feliz por haber adoptado a Connor

Connor dormía plácidamente junto a sus nuevos hermanos, bajo el cuidado de su nueva madre, estaba muy alegre por lo que le había pasado hoy, había encontrado a la familia que nunca tuvo, el vacío que había dejado la despedida con Daniel comenzaba a llenarse por el amor de su nueva familia…

* * *

**Bueno, este ha sido el capitulo 3 de mi nueva entrega, espero que les haya gustado recuerden suscribirse, dejar sus opiniones en su review y pues nos estamos viendo, hasta la proxima! :)**


	4. Nuevos amigos

**Capitulo 4: Nuevos amigos**

* * *

**Aquí**** el capitulo 4 :) espero que les guste, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y mensajes en mi pagina de facebook :D saludos a mis lectores**

* * *

El tiempo para el "pequeño" Connor se iba muy rápido, pues había pasado de ser un pequeño a ser un adolescente, por supuesto que sus hermanos no se quedaron atrás, habían crecido también pero aun no sabían volar, el día para aprender había llegado…

-"no es justo, Connor llego después y ya sabía volar, porque lo pones a hacer esto también?" – pregunto Falconer

-"porque es una tradición de toda nuestra especie, incluso de otras especies también, cuando les llega la edad deben hacer esto todos los hijos sin excepción alguna" – dijo Wendy, la madre de Connor, Falconer y Skyla

-"pero mama, yo ya se volar" – dijo Connor

-"dije TODOS! Sin excepción" – Wendy empujo a Connor junto a sus hermanos al borde del nido

-"vamos hermanito, ven con nosotros, hemos estado los 3 juntos durante mucho tiempo, anda hermanito, siiiiiiiii?" – Skyla puso una carita de ternura a Connor

-"ahh… ok… lo hare por ustedes hermanos" – Connor había sido convencido por la carita de Skyla

-"eres increíble Skyla jajaja" – Falconer se reía por la forma en que Skyla convenció a Connor de bajar junto con ellos

-"están listos?" – pregunto Wendy

-"si… listos…" – dijeron Falconer y Skyla

-"listo" – dijo Connor pero más tranquilo, pues él ya sabía volar

-"de acuerdo, ahora… vayan!" – Wendy empujo a los tres haciéndolos caer del nido, en lo que parecía ser un salto de fe, era en realidad la prueba de madurez de Falconer y Skyla, quienes debían aprender a volar

-"vamos, ustedes pueden hermanos!" – Connor bajaba en picada a la velocidad que iban cayendo sus hermanos

-"ahhh! Es fácil… decirlo!" – dijo Skyla quien caía sin control

-"este sin vergüenza ya sabe volar! Asi no cuenta!" – Falconer aleteaba pero sin poder controlar el vuelo

-"solo concéntrense y sientan ese poder en su corazón, ustedes pueden hermanos!" – Connor continuaba en picada

-"Falconer" – dijo Connor – "Skyla"

De repente Falconer replegó sus alas para caer en picada, lentamente las extendió al mismo tiempo y comenzó a aletear lentamente y con una gran fuerza, tomando rápidamente control de su caída

-"que bien lo logre!" – Falconer se quedó arriba porque el ejercicio consistía en detenerse y elevarse de vuelta al nido – "tú puedes Skyla!"

-"vamos hermana, tu puedes!" – dijo Connor acercándose a Skyla

-"Connor! Ayúdame! No puedo! Volar!" – Skyla estaba asustada

-"no tengas miedo Skyla, las alturas, el cielo, el aire, son tus amigos, solo concéntrate" – dijo Connor

-"no podré hacerlo! No puedo!" – Skyla seguía alterada, pero al ver la tranquilidad y confianza que le transmitía el rostro de Connor, se calmó, como pudo se acercó más a él y lo beso en la mejilla

-"Skyla…" – Connor no se esperaba eso, aunque fuera en la mejilla, ni Wendy le había dado un beso de cariño

-"confiare en ti… y en lo que me dices hermano" – Skyla cerró los ojos y replegando sus alas, estabilizo su caída, pero ella no se detenía

-"Skyla vuela ahora!" – Connor estaba preocupado, pues si no ayudaba a Skyla ella podría morir, pero si la ayudaba ella jamás tendría otra oportunidad para aprender a volar – "(vamos, tu puedes tu puedes…)"

Skyla llevaba rumbo de impactarse contra el suelo, a una velocidad muy grande con la que era una muerte segura si hacia contacto con el suelo, pero justo antes de impactarse

-"ahora!" – Skyla extendió sus alas bruscamente lo que ocasiono un cambio de dirección bastante rápido y que se salvara

-"lo lograste!" – Connor extendió sus alas para frenar su caída y voló al lado de Skyla

-"Connor lo logre!" – Skyla estaba muy feliz, aleteaba rápidamente aun, como todo primerizo en el vuelo, pero controlaba bien su dirección aunque no su velocidad

-"oye, antes de subir al nido, damos una vuelta?" – pregunto Connor a Skyla

-"encantada!" – Skyla acepto – "pero vayamos despacio, aun no se volar bien"

-"descuida, poco a poco te acostumbraras al vuelo" – dijo Connor – "que esperas, vámonos!"

-"siiiiiiiiiiiii!" – Skyla seguía muy feliz

Los dos volaron bajo, practicando algunas maniobras de vuelo para Skyla, poco a poco ella se iba acostumbrando a sostenerse con su propio vuelo

-"creo que ya empiezo a volar mejor" – dijo Skyla

-"ustedes aprenden más rápido, a mí me tomo unos días aprender, al principio me caí muchas veces pero con tiempo y dedicación aprendí a volar, además nuestra mama me enseño un poco más" – dijo Connor

-"hermanito" – dijo Skyla tiernamente

-"si?" – pregunto Connor

-"te quiero mucho" – Skyla le sonrió tiernamente

-"yo también hermanita" – dijo Connor

-"hermanita?" – pregunto Skyla

-"pues sí, técnicamente soy el mayor jejeje" – Connor tenía razón con lo que decía, pero Skyla guardaba un secreto entre manos, o en este caso entre alas

-oye que tal si vamos a ese árbol de allá?" – dijo Skyla

-"me parece bien, vayamos" – Connor y Skyla se dirigieron a un roble muy alto, se posaron en lo más alto de este, desde donde se podía ver gran parte del bosque y pastizal

-"es hermoso no crees?" – pregunto Skyla

-"te refieres a nuestras tierras?" – pregunto Connor

-"si, digo nosotros siempre habíamos estado allá arriba, pero cuando no había muchas nubes podía ver estos lugares" – dijo Skyla – "oye hermanito…"

-"si?" – pregunto Connor

-"yo… yo te…" – Skyla no termino de decir eso, ya que Wendy venia bajando junto con Falconer

-"oigan ustedes dos!" – dijo Wendy en tono de regaño – "se suponía que debían regresar al nido en cuanto finalizara esta prueba, díganme que estaban haciendo!?"

-"lo siento mama, yo le dije a Skyla que diéramos una vuelta antes de subir" – dijo Connor

-"pero yo acepte ir, así que también es mi culpa" – dijo Skyla

-"ufffff está bien, no pasó nada aquí, para la próxima háganme caso" – dijo Wendy mientras se tranquilizaba

-"si mama" – dijeron Connor y Skyla al mismo tiempo

-"bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí, les enseñare a cazar, Connor a ti ya te enseñe cuando llegaste a esta familia, así que solo observaras a tus hermanos aprender" – dijo Wendy

-"está bien mama" – dijo Connor – "buena suerte hermanos"

-"gracias viejo!" – dijo Falconer – "esto suena divertido"

-"mientras nuestra comida no sean gusanos o moras todo estará bien, esas cosas me dan asco" – dijo Skyla refiriéndose a lo que comía su hermano Connor

-"hey! No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras" – dijo Connor

-"además eso no es cazar, es recolectar" – dijo Falconer

-"muy bien, basta de charlas y es hora de actuar, suban a esa roca y observen lo que yo hago" – dijo Wendy

-"si mama" – dijeron Falconer y Skyla

-"muy bien, ahora observen!" – Wendy se elevó con el vuelo acelerado y cuando alcanzo la suficiente altura, se lanzó hacia una bandada de garzas que volaban hacia un lago pequeño, con sus garras muy extendidas impacto a un par de garzas, matándolas instantáneamente, luego las recogió y las llevo a sus hijos – "esa técnica de caza es la mejor a nuestra disposición, casi nunca falla y es muy efectiva"

-"entendido!" – dijo Falconer como si fuera un militar

-"no te hagas payaso, lo entendimos mama" – dijo Skyla

-"muy bien, después bajaran a practicar esa técnica, ahora les enseñare otra" – Wendy se posó sobre un pino y avisto a una liebre que corría por el campo, enseguida se dirigió hacia ella – "ahora, si su presa no vuela, nosotros podemos cazarla en tierra firme"

Wendy voló a ras de suelo hasta estar cerca de la liebre, camino lentamente con tanto sigilo que la liebre no se dio cuenta de su presencia, y con un chillido de ataque se lanzó contra la liebre, tomándola de las patas con sus garras y exponiendo su cuello, le lanzo un picotazo mortal que acabo con ella enseguida

-"y no se preocupen por cuán grande sea su presa, podemos cargar 10 veces nuestro peso" – Wendy levanto a la liebre con muchísima facilidad y la llevo hasta donde estaban Falconer y Skyla

-"se ve deliciosa" – Falconer se saboreó a la liebre

-"los dos compartirán la liebre, hay dos garzas así que tendrán una cada quien" – dijo Wendy

Connor los veía de una manera feliz pero a la vez perturbarte, por saber que su familia siempre tendría que matar para alimentarse

-"hijo?" – pregunto Wendy, haciendo reaccionar a Connor quien continuaba pensando

-"ah… perdona mama" – dijo Connor

-"en que pensabas?" – pregunto Wendy mientras se limpiaba la sangre que había quedado en su pico y garras

-"algo tonto, solo un pensamiento sin sentido" – dijo Connor

-"hijo, si ese pensamiento está dentro de una mente como la tuya, entonces no es un pensamiento sin sentido" – dijo Wendy

-"es que, nuestra especie" – Connor se refería a los halcones, pero se incluía en ellos por ser parte de esa familia – "nuestra especie mata para vivir, no he encontrado a alguna especie que se mate a sí misma para dar vida"

-"podríamos tratar de alimentarnos como tú" – dijo Wendy, mientras que Falconer y Skyla devoraban a las garzas y la liebre, se atragantaron cuando Wendy dijo esas palabras

-"no te preocupes mama, además no creo que les gusten los insectos, las frutas y las semillas" – dijo Connor

-"tus hermanos necesitan este tipo de alimentación porque están en etapa de crecimiento aun, pero yo puedo intentar comer lo que tú, tráeme un poco de eso que comes hijo" – dijo Wendy y dándole un beso en la frente a Connor, él se fue por algunas semillas y unas moras

* * *

Connor fue en busca de unas semillas de girasol, era una de sus comidas favoritas

-"espero que le gusten a mama!" – Connor estaba feliz, se sentía bastante bien por como lo trataba su madre adoptiva, de repente llego al campo de girasoles donde recolectaba y comenzó a juntar semillas pero… - "mmm?"

Un extraño ruido que provenía de entre los girasoles llamo su atención

-"…" – Connor se acercó sigilosamente, se preparó para atacar y cuando estuvo cerca, separo los girasoles para revelar al causante de esos ruidos – "pero que…"

-"ahhh! Es mío!" – dijo un halcón un poco más pequeño que sus hermanos, era de color gris y tenía la espalda de color negro, se estaba devorando un salmón que había pescado en un rio – "yo lo atrape, es mío"

-"tranquilízate, no te lo voy a quitar, a mí no me gusta la carne" – dijo Connor

-"que no te gusta la carne!? Pero… pero… si es lo más sabroso que existe" – dijo el halcón

-"pues a mí no me gusta" – dijo Connor

-"mmm… de lo que te pierdes" – el halcón continuo comiéndose el salmón

-"a propósito, por qué te comes ese pescado a escondidas?" – pregunto Connor

-"me gusta comer así, bien escondido, es un hábito mío" – dijo el halcón – "y tú por qué recoges esas semillas?"

-"son mi comida" – dijo Connor, al escuchar esto el halcón se atraganto con un pedacito de pescado

-"pero… tu que!? Dijiste que comes las semillas?" – pregunto el halcón

-"amm… así es" – dijo Connor

-"jajajajajaja" – el halcón se soltó a carcajadas por lo que había escuchado

-"que es tan gracioso?" – pregunto Connor con mucha curiosidad

-"jajaja lo siento, es que jamás había escuchado de alguien que se comiera las semillas de girasol" – dijo el halcón

-"son deliciosas, estaba recogiendo unas para mí y mi madre" – dijo Connor

-"y tu madre también come esas cosas?" – pregunto el halcón

-"no, ella es como tú, come a otras criaturas" – dijo Connor

-"ohh, deberías llevarle uno de estos" – el halcón señalo su pescado – "le gustara más que esas semillas"

-"y donde puedo conseguir uno de esos?" – pregunto Connor

-"en el rio que esta al oeste" – dijo el halcón señalando a su derecha

-"creo que lo he visto desde nuestro nido" – dijo Connor

-"dice que lo vio jajajajajaj" – el halcón nuevamente se soltó a carcajadas – "me caes bien amigo, cómo te llamas?"

-"me llamo Connor, y tú?" – pregunto Connor

-"yo me llamo Jack, sabes, te ayudare a conseguir uno de estos salmones" – dijo Jack

-"en serio? Gracias!" – Connor se alegró por eso

-"si, aunque aún no se atraparlos bien, quien sabe es mi amiga, aunque está un poco loca estoy seguro que te podrá ayudar" – dijo Jack – "te llevo con ella?"

-"por supuesto, espero que no tardemos mucho, tengo que volver con mi mama" – dijo Connor

-"no te preocupes, será bastante rápido, ella vive en las montañas del este" – dijo Jack

-"no es muy lejos de aquí" – dijo Connor

-"llegar a ella es pan comido! Vamos" – Jack salió volando hacia el este

-"espérame" – Connor siguió a Jack

-"jejeje vaya, no eres lento para no ser un halcón" – dijo Jack

-"si soy un halcón, pero un poco diferente" – dijo Connor

-"en toda mi vida jamás vi a un halcón azul y con un pico como el tuyo" – dijo Jack

-"por eso te digo, que soy un halcón diferente" – dijo Connor

-"está bien señor halcón, le creeré" – dijo Jack

-"jajajaj" – Connor se reía por el comportamiento de Jack

-"y de que te ríes?" – pregunto Jack

-"por las cosas que dices, también me caes bien" – dijo Connor

-"llevamos unos minutos de conocernos y siento como si fuéramos hermanos" – dijo Jack, de repente Jack comenzó a olfatear algo – "ohh… se me hace agua el pico, hueles eso?"

-"que cosa?" – pregunto Connor

-"ese sabroso olor a sangre, mi amiga debe estar cerca, bajemos un poco" – dijo Jack

-"está bien" – Connor y Jack bajaron la altura

-"jojojo te dije que estaba cerca, mírala ahí está" – Jack señalo a una halcón como el, pero Connor no distinguía bien quien era – "bajemos hasta ella"

Connor y Jack bajaron hasta donde estaba una bella halcón, del mismo tamaño que Falconer y Skyla pero de diferente color, Connor no la reconoció hasta que ella se dio la vuelta

-"pero…" – Connor quedo sorprendido por la amiga de Jack, que en resulto ser…

* * *

**Este ha sido el capitulo 4 de Alas de acero :) espero que les haya gustado, hasta la proxima**


	5. ¿Amiga o Enemiga? O Quiza

**Capitulo 5: ¿Amiga o Enemiga?/Luz y Oscuridad**

* * *

**AVISO:** Narración Beta, notaras algunas diferencias en la narración de este capítulo y la de los capítulos anteriores, comenta si te gusta esta narración

* * *

Yo seguí a mi nuevo amigo de nombre Jack hasta donde se encontraba su amiga, sin embargo, jamás imagine que esa amiga de el fuera una vieja conocida

-"es ella" – dijo Jack y su amiga se dio vuelta

-"pero si es…" – estaba sorprendido, no imagine encontrármela de nuevo, cuando ella me miro era lógico que me recordaría

-"vaya vaya, pero si es mi querido amiguito azul" – dijo ella

-"que tal? Es bellísima no crees?" – dijo Jack halagando a su amiga quien resulto ser… - "su nombre es…"

-"Rebeca…" – dije yo poniéndome muy nervioso

-"Connor" – dijo Rebeca – "volvemos a vernos

Y sin soltar lo que se estaba comiendo se acercó a mi

-"veo que has crecido y…" – ella me miro de "pies a cabeza" o debería decir de "patas a pico"? – "y además te has puesto muy guapo"

-"wow… que!?" – eso me puso aún más nervioso

-"ayyy… has hecho que mis plumas se erizaran" – y con una mirada coqueta seguida de un guiño de ojo, se dio la vuelta y continuó comiendo

-"como es que… bueno no importa" – dijo el loco de Jack sin poder creer la forma en que me trato Rebeca

-"oye, a lo que venimos!" – le susurre a Jack

-"oh si si si si si!" – dijo Jack – "oye Rebeca, podrías ayudarnos a conseguir un salmón?"

-"te refieres a uno de los que nadan contra corriente y saltan rio arriba?" – dijo Rebeca de forma extraña – "si supongo"

-"qué bien! La oíste? Nos ayudara!" – dijo Jack muy alegre

-"(perfecto, podre llevarle un salmón a mi madre)" – pensé

-"p..pero qué? Oye no te saldrá gratis!" – dijo Rebeca

-"que? Por qué!?" – pregunto Jack con cierta decepción

-"les ayudare a conseguir un salmón con una condición" – dijo Rebeca

-"que condición?" – pregunte

Ella me miro de forma coqueta, se dirigió hacia mí y se me insinuó, era obvio lo que ella quería, o al menos eso pensé pero…

-"les daré un salmón a cada uno, solo si tu aceptas salir conmigo" – dijo Rebeca

-"que!?" – dijimos Jack y yo

-"como escucharon" – Rebeca continuo comiendo

-"viejo, sal con mi amiga" – dijo Jack

-"pe..pero…" – dije yo titubeando mucho

-"si no lo haces no volveré a comer uno de esos" – dijo Jack mientras se le hacía agua el pico

-"ya oíste a mi amiguito" – dijo Rebeca de manera chantajista

-"es que… no se" – debo admitirlo, ella se veía muy atractiva, su físico era perfecto, esas curvas, ese pico tan curveado, esas plumas tan bellas – "(es bellísima… y aunque no somos de la misma especie de halcón, siento mucha atracción por ella)"

-"hey!" – Rebeca me hizo un chasquido con sus alas haciéndome reaccionar

-"eh? Que, que paso?" – dije yo tratando de disimular mis miradas que merodeaban por todo el cuerpo de Rebeca

-"saldrás conmigo o no?" – de nuevo me lanzo esa mirada coqueta

-"este…" – yo por dentro me sentía extraño, como si me derritiera con tan solo ver esa mirada, mis plumas se erizaban ligeramente cosa que ella noto

-"jajaja" – ella se rio tierna y fríamente, llevando una de sus alas hasta su pico – "eso es un sí?"

-"si Rebeca" – dije yo, está bien, ella me había atrapado con sus encantos, era bellísima, aunque había algo extraño con esto – "(wow, Rebeca es muy sexy, me recuerda a… Skyla…?)"

De repente imagine a mi hermana Skyla mirándome de la misma forma que Rebeca, cosa que erizo más mis plumas

-"(pero que estoy pensando!? Skyla es mi hermana… Rebeca no así que… saldré con ella)" – estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto Rebeca me tomo con fuerza y me beso, tomándome por sorpresa

-"ohh madre santa!" – Jack se tapó los ojos con sus alas, el beso que me dio Rebeca duro poco y cuando nos separamos…

-"pero, por qué? Eso fue rápido" – dije yo, aun muy erizado y más por el beso que ella me había dado

-"no es obvio?" – dijo ella, y soltando una risa tierna dijo – "me gustas mucho Connor, me haces vibrar"

-"wow…" – dijimos Jack y yo

-"que intensa" – dijo Jack – "pero basta de besuqueos y apapachos, vamos ya por esos salmones!"

-"está bien" – Rebeca sonrió – "síganme!"

Ella salió volando con dirección al oeste y nosotros la seguimos, pero Jack hacia un enorme escandalo

-"vamos por un salmoooooon, vamos por un salmooooooooon!" – Jack gritaba de alegría

-"ash… silencio!" – dijo Rebeca

-"ou, lo siento" – dijo Jack

-"jejeje (vaya, además de ser bellísima tiene carácter)" – pensé sin quitarle los ojos de encima a mi nueva… podría decir que ahora Rebeca era mi novia – "(pero, no lo entiendo… creí que ella me mataría por lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos, y resulto ser que yo… la excite?)"

Un mar de dudas inundaba mi mente, estaba confundido, me sentía alguien diferente, como si no fuera yo mismo, es más ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a esto, solo había venido a buscar unas semillas para mi madre y ahora tenía hasta novia… y era con quien jamás pensé!

-"oye Connor!" – Rebeca hizo un chasquido con sus plumas haciéndome reaccionar

-"eh… que pasa?" – pregunte

-"en que pensabas? Espero que en mi eh" – dijo con una voz ironica

-"jejeje" – solo me reí, por un momento me perdí en mis pensamientos

* * *

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos llegamos a un río enorme y profundo, la corriente era muy fuerte y se podían ver saltar a los salmones río arriba

-"muy bien, aquí podemos pescar placenteramente" – cuando Rebeca dijo placenteramente me volteo a ver con una mirada coqueta que me tensó instantáneamente

-"…wow…" – no pude evitarlo, ella me atraía bastante, que podía hacer yo!? Soy un joven en busca de emociones fuertes, una hembra de una especie peligrosa era más que una emoción fuerte, definitivamente era mi tipo

-"pesca pesca pesca pesca!" – decía Jack repetidamente

-"ash! Ya voy!" – dijo Rebeca – "ahora miren y quizá aprendan algo"

Rebeca se lanzó al agua con sus alas replegadas y se sumergió para atrapar más fácil a los salmones

-"yo jamás podría hacer eso, no estoy loco! Loco loco looooooco" – dijo Jack

-"se ve fácil" – Rebeca intentaba atrapar un salmón pero eran muy escurridizos bajo el agua, así que me arme de valor y me lance con ella – "ahí voy!"

-"oh no! Era tan joven, me cayó tan bien, un gusto conocerlo…" – dijo Jack creyendo que yo estaba muerto

Rebeca usaba sus garras y su cola para moverse bajo el agua, con su pico trataba de ensartar a los salmones pero no tenía éxito

-"(esto es muy difícil, que extraño, hace un rato no me había costado trabajo sacarlos del agua)" – pensó Rebeca, yo comencé a sumergirme de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía, no era muy difícil al parecer

-"(es fácil y divertido, la corriente casi no tiene efecto aquí abajo)" – miraba asombrado como era el ambiente acuático, había muchos salmones y rocas, aunque el agua era muy fría mi pelaje sedoso me protegía bien – "(que vista tan increíble)" - de repente aviste a Rebeca que ya se había frustrado por no haber pescado nada, así que fui hacia ella

-"(maldición, no puedo creer que me evadan así de fácil)" – decía Rebeca en sus pensamientos

Me acerque a ella y aproveche los privilegios que tenía con ella al ser su novio, así que sin que me viera acercarme, la abrace por la espalda y la bese

-"(wow… y bajo el agua jeje)" – dije en pensamientos, ella me correspondió el beso y se dio vuelta, solo para abrazarme y repagarme su cuerpo con el mío

-"(me encantas…)" – dijo Rebeca en sus pensamientos

Afuera, Jack solo nos miraba y hacia señas con sus alas que insinuaban cosas de parejas, al ver esto Rebeca me soltó

-"…" – ella señalo a un pequeño grupo de salmones que nadaban lentamente, así que se dirigió rápidamente a ellos y con su pico perforo a uno, casi al instante con sus garras pesco a otros dos salmones

-"(increíble…)" – dije en pensamientos, luego ella salió a la superficie y yo la seguí, llegamos a la orilla del rio

-"en qué demonios estabas pensando?" – me pregunto ella

-"pero de que hablas?" – pregunte

-"pudiste haberte ahogado, aun no sabes nadar como yo y pudiste ser arrastrado por la corriente" – me dijo muy preocupada

-"quería ayudarte" – le dije justificando mi acción, aunque la verdad es que siempre he tratado de hacer algo nuevo y esto era algo que yo debía intentar

-"no vuelvas a hacer cosas sin pensarlo" – dijo Rebeca y luego me abrazó muy fuerte

-"está bien…" – dije mientras correspondía el abrazo

-"a propósito, me gusto ese abrazo y beso que me diste allá abajo" – dijo con voz lujuriosa, pero sentí que ella lo decía en doble sentido

-"allá abajo…?" – pregunte un poco erizado

-"jajajaj me refiero en el fondo del rio" – me soltó y acaricio mi pico con una de sus alas, haciéndome la finta de que me daría un beso

-"sisisisi bueno ya, se quieren mucho y blablablá pero podemos comer ahora?" – pregunto Jack muy desesperado

Rebeca con una risa un poco fría pero tierna a la vez accedió y enseguida le dio un salmón, otro lo prenso con sus garras para poder destazarlo y otro me lo dio a mi

-"provecho mi amor" – me dijo Rebeca

-"oh…" – mire el salmón pero yo no comía nada de carne

-"que pasa? No quieres comer?" – me pregunto Rebeca mientras se comía a pedazos grandes el salmón que ella tenia

-"el solo come semillas y ese tipo de cosas" – dijo Jack y al escuchar esto Rebeca casi se ahogaba

-"pero…. Semillas!?" – Rebeca se estaba ahogando de la impresión

-"ehh si" – dije yo

-"creí que comías esto también, eres un halcón o no?" – me pregunto ella

-"pues…" – hasta donde yo sabía si era un halcón, pero diferente – "pero eso importa?"

Le pregunte y ella continuo comiendo

-"no, no importa mi cielo" – ella termino de comer su salmón y se me acerco, nuevamente repegandose a mi

-"…" – yo me volví a erizar, rayos esto era agradable o mejor dicho excitante, aunque no sabía ni como había llegado a esto, no estaba inconforme, ahora tenía novia y muy muy sexy… sin mencionar que le llevaría un regalo a mi madre

-"te parece si nos divertimos un rato?" – me pregunto Rebeca con voz lujuriosa y llevando una de sus alas desde mi nuca hasta las plumas de mi cola

-"ooohhhhh…. Este…." – eso que me hizo me erizo mucho más y ella lo noto

-"jajaja tomare eso como un sí" – ella se me repego mas tratando de derribarme y hacer lo que seguía

Yo no estaba listo para esto, era muy rápido y aunque me excitaban sus acciones, mi instinto percibía algo de sospecha, en este momento mi conciencia se dividió en dos, una parte le seguiría el juego a Rebeca y la otra se mantendría alerta

-"vamos… no te resistas mi azulejo" – con su otra ala me abrazo y me comenzó a besar

-"(rayos… no estoy listo… necesito un milagro!)" – una parte de mi quería continuar el jueguito de Rebeca pero otra parte de mí no estaba lista – "(necesito un milagro…)"

-"oigan oigan esperen! No van a hacer eso aquí, estoy comiendo, tengan algo de respeto por favor" – dijo Jack como si fuera la voz de la razón, en ese momento Rebeca me soltó

-"si, tienes razón, es que tú eres una roca viviente" – Rebeca soltó una pequeña risa burlona – "será otro día mi amor"

-"(uffff… de lo que me salve)" – pensé – "si me disculpan, debo llevarle esto a mi madre"

-"(Wendy…)" – pensó Rebeca y con una mirada de satisfacción me dijo – "está bien, te acompañare"

-"(por qué querrá acompañarme?)" – esto avivo mi instinto y me hizo sentir un pequeño escalofrío, pues recordaba aquel día hace tiempo, en que ella fue con su madre y ataco nuestro nido

-"vamos, o llegaras tarde" – Rebeca se adelantó un poco

-"pero…" – dije yo mientras tomaba el salmón con mis garras

-"aquí hay criaturas peligrosas amor, es mejor que vaya yo para cuidarte" – dijo Rebeca

-"pues…" – ella tenía razón, recuerdo aquella vez que baje a recolectar semillas para el almuerzo, me encontré un coyote que casi me almuerza a mí – "está bien…"

Yo aún seguía sospechando de sus acciones, que extraña, primero crea un ambiente de amor, pasión y lujuria, y después tensa el ambiente haciéndome sentir sospechas de ella, afortunadamente…

-"esperen! Iré yo también" – dijo Jack quien terminaba de comer su salmón – "ahhhhhh… que rico estuvo ese pescado"

-"(ufff… me alegra haberte conocido viejo, eres la voz que me salva)" – dije en mis pensamientos

-"mmmm… está bien" – expreso Rebeca con cierta decepción, que rápidamente enmascaro con una sonrisa

-"bien, vámonos" – los tres salimos volando, hacia el este donde se encontraban mi madre y mis hermanos, mientras volábamos pensaba en lo que había pasado hoy, ni sentí el tiempo y ya habían pasado como dos horas

-"heeeeeeeeeeeeey!" – me grito Rebeca haciéndome reaccionar

-"que.. que pasa?" – pregunte despistadamente

-"espero que esos momentos en los que te pierdes pienses en mi" – dijo Rebeca guiñándome un ojo

-"jejeje perdona, voy un poco distraído" – dije justificándome

-"un poco? Mucho diría yo, sabes ella te ha preguntado cómo mil cosas y tu llevabas una cara así como de" – Jack puso una cara perdida insinuando que así iba volando yo

-"wow, de verdad?" – pregunte sin poder creerlo

-"seeeeeeeeeeee" – dijo Jack con mucha relajación

-"no importa, mientras pienses en mi está bien" – Rebeca me volvió a guiñar el ojo

-"(pero esta vez no me erizas… algo no está bien)" – pensé hasta que a lo lejos aviste a mi madre y mis hermanos – "hey, ahí está mi familia"

-"siiiiiiiiii! Ya quiero ver la reacción que tienen cuando llegues con ese salmón" – dijo Jack

-"no! Tenemos que volver ahora" – dijo Rebeca muy seria

-"pero" – dijo Jack

-"ahora dije…" – Rebeca me dio un último beso y después se fue con Jack

-"mmmm…" – eso me pareció bastante raro pero… - "(quizá es solo mi imaginación, ella parece haber cambiado)"

Después de eso fui a alcanzar a mi madre quien aún estaba enseñando a mis hermanos a cazar

-"ya vine mama!" – dije amablemente

-"en dónde estabas?" – me pregunto con un tono de preocupación y molestia

-"pues…" – le enseñe el salmón que traía entre mis garras – "me tarde porque fui a buscar un mejor regalo para mi madre"

-"estos solo se hayan en el río que está en el oeste…" – dijo mi madre al ver el salmón, pero se veía preocupada – "estuviste… en su territorio?"

-"de quienes…?" – pregunte con cierta preocupación, al decir esto mis hermanos voltearon a vernos

-"de los oscuros" – así llamaba mi madre a los otros halcones ya que tenían un plumaje de color negro

-"si… pero no todos son malos" – le dije tratando de calmarla

-"me estás diciendo que tuviste contacto con ellos?" – me pregunto mi madre un poco más molesta

-"si pero…" – dije pero mi madre me interrumpió

-"pero nada! Pudiste morir allá" – mi madre estaba en verdad molesta conmigo, sabía que no era momento para decirle lo de Rebeca, solo empeoraría la situación

-"perdóname" – le dije bajando la cabeza

-"uffff… lamento regañarte hijo, pero no quiero que te pase nada malo" – mi madre me abrazo y yo correspondí el abrazo

Mis hermanos no dijeron nada y continuaron cazando, habían mejorado rápidamente

-"entonces, ese es para mí?" – me pregunto mi madre pero ya más tranquila

-"si mama, espero que te guste" – le entregue el salmón que aún estaba fresco

-"que bonito detalle hijo, me recuerda cuando conocí al padre de tus hermanos" – dijo mi mama con una voz un poco nostálgica

-"ah sí?" – pregunte

-"si, fue en nuestra segunda cita, el me llevo al bosque del oeste, eran tiempos fríos y había poco salmón, pero el lucho por conseguirme uno, cuando lo logro vino hacia mí, se inclinó y me pidió matrimonio…" – mi madre soltó una lagrima

-"mama, estas bien?" – le pregunte

-"si hijo… en fin, gracias por traerme este regalo" – mi madre comenzó a comerse el salmón

-"me alegra que te guste!" – le dije alegremente

* * *

Después de casi una hora, mis hermanos habían terminado su entrenamiento, así que mi madre decidió que regresáramos al nido

-"muy bien, es hora de irnos" - dijo mi madre quien se adelanto al nido

-"uffff al fin un descanso" - dijo Falconer

-"ya lo creo" - dijo Skyla

-"cielos hermano! No se cómo le haces para tener tanta suerte" – dijo Falconer

-"por qué lo dices?" – pregunte

-"mama te regaña pero rápidamente la haces cambiar de parecer" – dijo Falconer haciendo referencia a todas las veces que me he librado de un buen castigo – "cuéntame, como le haces?"

-"jejeje la verdad no lo sé" – le dije la verdad, pues no sabía como me libraba de los castigos y mi madre no era tan blandita

-"…" – Skyla no decía nada y parecía ignorarme

-"que pasa hermana?" – le pregunte amablemente

-"hermana!?" – grito como si le hubiera dicho algo ofensivo

-"auch, mejor me adelanto!" – Falconer subió rápidamente al nido donde nos esperaba mi madre, mientras que yo me fui más despacio con Skyla

-"pero… que pasa?" – le pregunte

-"nada… no pasa nada" – Skyla cambio repentinamente de enojada a triste

-"oye, en serio dime, que tienes?" – le pregunte preocupado por ella

-"dije que nada…" – Skyla acelero el vuelo y subió al nido

-"Skyla…" – de repente sentí una extraña sensación, es extraño pero me sentí unido a Skyla – "(ella es mi hermana solamente…)"

* * *

Luego de eso subí al nido también, el ocaso estaba llegando y mis hermanos lo contemplaban, mi madre los rodeaba con sus alas ya que era parte del acto de madurez tradicional

-"hijos míos" – mi madre me volteo a ver y me llamo, yo fui con ella y me rodeo con su ala izquierda – "hijos míos, hoy ha sido el día en que ya dejaron de ser polluelos, ahora son jóvenes capaces de valerse por sí mismos"

Mis hermanos y yo nos volteábamos a ver tratando de comprender lo que decía nuestra madre

-"pero como sabrán y recordaran lo que paso el día que llego Connor, los oscuros algún día trataran de quitarnos nuestro territorio" – mi madre dirigió su mirada al ocaso – "y no quedamos más que nosotros en este lugar, somos los únicos gerifalte aquí"

-"pero, seguro que llegaran más" – dijo Falconer

-"la mayoría está más al norte, en la zona más fría donde no pueden llegar los peregrinos" – dijo mi madre – "estamos solos aquí, pero nos hemos dado a respetar, somos únicos pero también somos más fuertes y nos hemos defendido bien"

-"mama… quiero que nos entrenes para defender este lugar" – dijo Falconer

-"no tengo nada que enseñarles, no hay ningún estilo de pelea, solo es que sepan usar lo que les enseñe el día de hoy y que sigan ejercitándose para volverse más fuertes" – dijo mi madre – "Connor, hijo… no quiero que vuelvas a ir al oeste, si no es con tus hermanos"

-"…" – yo asentí con mi cabeza

-"y es para todos ustedes, ahora que son jóvenes pueden ir a cualquier lugar que se les antoje, pero la única condición es que no vayan solos, jamás…" – mi madre no abrazo y nos dio un beso a los tres – "hija, lamento que estemos en un lugar tan apartado de otros machos de nuestra especie, cuando crezcas más y seas una mujer adulta, debes volar hacia el norte para buscar a alguien con quien procrear"

-"procrear?" – pregunto Skyla de manera inocente

Mi hermano y yo la miramos de manera burlona, pues sabíamos que ella entendía el significado de esa palabra, pues ella era un poco explicita en ocasiones

-"significa que tendrás hijos, tan hermosos como los que yo tuve" – mi madre nos volvió a abrazar

-"lo entiendo" – dijo Skyla

-"mañana nos cambiaremos de nido, saldremos temprano justo cuando salga el sol" - nuestra madre se acomodó y cerró los ojos para dormir – "duérmanse…"

Le hicimos caso y nos quedamos dormidos al poco rato, pero esa noche…

* * *

Esa noche me desperté con una molestia en mi estomago

-"que será…" – en ese momento recordé, que no comí nada el día de hoy, las semillas que iba a recoger eran para mi madre y para mí pero en vez de semillas traje el salmón – "necesito comer algo"

Sin despertar a mis hermanos y a mi madre, cuidadosamente salí del nido y me deje caer a ras del barranco, poco a poco extendí mis alas para estabilizar el vuelo y fui al campo de girasoles, como era de noche los girasoles estaban inclinados hacia abajo y me era más fácil recolectar semillas

-"vengan con papa" – era la expresión que yo usaba justo antes de comer

Mientras me saboreaba las semillas, algo detrás mío se me acercaba rápidamente

-"…" – me di cuenta de esto y me puse alerta, en ese momento recordé lo que me había enseñado mi madre y me prepare para pelear

-"vengan malditos…" – dije de forma que me escuchara imponente – "mis queridas amigas los esperan…" – me refería a mis garras pero no eran tan grandes como las de mis hermanos y mi madre

De repente escuche que esa cosa se me acercaba más y más, note como los girasoles distantes comenzaban a separarse

-"listo…" – me prepare para atacar, cuando de entre los girasoles salió un coyote, lo evadí pero rápidamente se dio vuelta, trate de golpearlo pero parecían no afectarle mis golpes – "que mal… creo que esta vez me iré"

Me escabullí entre los girasoles para despistarlo un poco, pero él me seguía a paso veloz

-"déjame!" – estaba a punto de salir del campo de girasoles cuando se me lanzo encima y me derribo – "maldición!"

Trate de quitármelo pero era inútil, estaba por morderme cuando escuche un chillido y vi como una sombra lo golpeaba fuertemente en la cara quitándomelo de encima, rápidamente me levante y observe como esa sombra peleaba contra el coyote, hasta que finalmente le dio un golpe que le causo una herida en la cara y el coyote tuvo que huir

-"…" – quede sorprendido por un momento y a la defensiva, pues no sabía quién era esa sombra

-"pffff justo a tiempo" – dijo la sombra

-"esa voz… Rebeca?" – pregunte

-"vaya, no tienes buen ojo pero si buen oído" – dijo de forma lujuriosa

-"gracias por…" – alcance a decir cuando Rebeca me tiro al suelo y se lanzó sobre mí, besándome apasionadamente, correspondí el beso y cedi a sus encantos

-"seamos uno…" – Rebeca estaba temblando y me transmitía un ligero escalofrío que me recorría todo el cuerpo

-"…" – mi respiración se aceleró y no podía más que ceder a lo que ella quería hacer esa noche

-"…" – Rebeca continuó besándome y poco a poco se acomodaba de modo que pudiéramos aparearnos, pero inmediatamente recobre la conciencia

-"espera…" – dije mientras soltaba a Rebeca – "no podemos, no ahora, es demasiado pronto, no llevamos ni 24 horas que comenzamos así que debemos esperar"

-"pero no somos de la misma especie, así que no habrá riesgo si tu…" – dijo Rebeca pero no la deje terminar

-"aun así… es muy pronto" – me di media vuelta – "tenía hambre y baje por algo de comer, de no ser por ti ese coyote me habría cenado, ya me paso una vez hace tiempo pero logre escapar, gracias por salvarme, ahora con tu permiso… hasta mañana"

Me despedí de ella y estaba por alzar vuelo cuando

-"oye, tengo que mostrarte algo" – dijo Rebeca

-"que cosa?" – pregunte con mucha curiosidad

-"es algo que me encontré esta tarde cerca de un pequeño arroyo de agua" – Rebeca se dio vuelta – "quieres que te muestre o no?"

-"enséñame" – dije con mucha curiosidad

* * *

watch?v=1PZSCJey2Xc

Rebeca alzo vuelo y yo la seguí, volamos sin decir ni una palabra durante unos minutos, hasta que llegamos a unas rocas a donde bajamos

-"espérame aquí" – Rebeca se adentró entre las rocas y rápidamente salió con algo que reconocí inmediatamente

-"pero si es…" – de pronto mi corazón se llenó de nostalgia, sentía un fuerte nudo en mi garganta y algunas lágrimas se asomaron por mis ojos al ver que Rebeca había encontrado la bolsa que me dio mi antiguo amigo – "(Daniel…)"

No aguante más y comencé a llorar, caí al piso debido a la fuerte tristeza que sentí, recordé lo que paso aquella noche hace algunos meses

-"creo que te pertenece…" – Rebeca puso la bolsa junto a mí – "nos vemos mañana"

-"(Daniel…)" – mis lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, me sentía muy triste como la noche en que me despedí de el

Con un beso de despedida, ella se fue volando mientras yo me quede un momento ahí, pero alguien me estaba observando y de pronto se me acerco

-"ahora veo donde y con quien habías estado… ya me suponía que era con otra pero nunca pensé que ella…" – Skyla me había seguido hasta aquí y no solo eso, había visto todo lo que hice con Rebeca

-"…" – eso no importaba ahora, mi corazón se estremeció por la nostalgia

-"Connor? Que tienes…?" – me pregunto Skyla muy preocupada, se me acerco y me abrazo – "y esa bolsa…"

-"…" yo continuaba llorando

-"tranquilo…" – Skyla se recargo en mí y me abrazo hasta que me tranquilicé

-"hay que ir a dormir" – dije con voz triste

-"si…" – Skyla también estaba triste, pero por otra cosa

Estábamos por alzar vuelo cuando…

-"escucha, aunque no me quieras… yo si te voy a querer siempre, y no te preocupes por tu secreto… está a salvo conmigo" – Skyla alzo vuelo dejándome con esas palabras

-"…" – de repente recordé los momentos en que estuve con Rebeca, donde mis pensamientos estaban con Skyla – "(Skyla…)"

Tome la bolsa con mis garras, cerré los ojos y emitiendo un fuerte suspiro alcé vuelo de regreso al nido…

* * *

watch?v=StUJXtWYIl8&index=20

A la mañana siguiente…

-"buenos días hijos" – dijo mi madre – "hoy es un hermoso día, nos cambiaremos de nido"

-"genial!" – dijeron mis hermanos, yo solo asentí con la cabeza

-"hora de irnos" – dijo mi madre

Los cuatro nos colocamos en el borde de la barranca, tome mi bolsa y la doble para que ocupara menos espacio

-"ahora" – Los cuatro nos dejamos caer a ras de la barranca, extendiendo nuestras alas poco a poco

Volábamos bajo y muy rápido, poco a poco comenzamos a elevarnos, cada vez más y más, se podía ver el horizonte iluminado por el sol. Vi este momento como si estuviera dejando mi pasado atrás, por seguridad no le mencione el cambio de nido a Rebeca, era seguro que nos iríamos lejos pero yo pensaba seguirla viendo, algún día volvería a buscarla. Era un momento lleno de adrenalina y emoción, volar al lado de mi nueva familia, en busca de nuevas tierras

-"(hasta luego Daniel…)" – y con un último vistazo al nido, me despedí por completo de mi pasado

Continuamos volando hacia la luz del sol, un nuevo hogar encontraríamos, una nueva vida, sería muy lejos y dejaría a mi amigo Jack atrás, seguro que volvería a verlo y a Rebeca también, pero por ahora debía seguir a mi familia

-"(es un nuevo comienzo)" – cerré mis ojos y sentí el calor de la luz del sol, cuando los abrí observe a mi hermana Skyla quien se veía bastante hermosa por la luz del sol – "(Skyla…)"

Un fuerte latido en mi corazón que recorrió mi cuerpo, género en mi mente una imagen de Skyla

-"(pero eres mi hermana…)" – volví a cerrar mis ojos y me deje llevar por el momento

Volamos y volamos, con destino al bello horizonte, donde cosas buenas y malas pasarían, como en cualquier lugar, pero estando en familia no había de que preocuparse, era un estilo de vida libre y amaba eso, era el final del principio, mi viaje aun no terminaba, más bien comenzaba la parte más fuerte de él, pero ¿estaría yo… preparado? No sé lo que me aguarda allá adelante, viajamos hacia la claridad dejando a nuestras espaldas la oscuridad, así como mis pensamientos, deje atrás la oscuridad de mi pasado, para comenzar mi presente y enfrentar el futuro…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

Más tarde en nuestro antiguo nido

-"fallaste… te vieron la cara!" – la dueña de esa voz golpeo a Rebeca

-"no fue mi culpa! Mi deber no era adivinar lo que harían…" – dijo Rebeca

Algo malo iba a pasar muy pronto…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, recuerden si les gusto compartanlo, recomiendenlo o lo que sea :) nos vemos hasta la proxima**

**Por cierto, pense en responder sus review de esta manera:**

** watch?v=X6ODMC1jHq0**

**ustedes diganme :) si prefieren que responda de esta manera, hasta la proxima**


	6. Nueva vida, nuevos misterios

**Capítulo 6: Nueva vida, nuevos misterios**

* * *

**El cap 6 de mi fanfic, disculpen la tardanza pero aqui esta, espero les guste**

* * *

Mi familia y yo volábamos hacia el horizonte este, el cual se estaba iluminando por la luz del amanecer

-"en donde vamos a vivir ahora?" – pregunto Falconer

-"buscaremos un lugar muy tranquilo y abundante en comida" – dijo Wendy

-"y que comerá nuestro hermano?" – pregunto Skyla con cierta preocupación

-"creo que demasiadas semillas de girasol me han hostigado, buscare algo diferente" – respondí

-"bueno, vamos a cambiar la dirección" – mi madre se dirigió al sur hacia unas montañas que se veían a lo lejos

-"ya tengo hambre…" – decía Skyla con una voz de chocosa

-"pero si acabas de comer!" – le dijimos mi hermano Falconer y yo al mismo tiempo pero con un tono de burla

-"ayy no es cierto, salimos sin desayunar" – de repente Skyla noto que llevaba la bolsa en mis garras – "que es eso?"

-"oye es verdad, de donde salió eso?" – me preguntó Falconer

-"oh, pues…" – no sabía cómo decirles de la bolsa

-"mmmm… espera un segundo, que no es la bolsa que tenías cuando te atrape?" – me pregunto mi madre delatando mi pasado

-"ehh… si.." – respondí algo tímido

-"y de donde la sacaste?" – pregunto Falconer con mucha curiosidad

-"pues…" – le conté a mi familia por todo lo que pase hace tiempo y que significaba esa bolsa para mí, me llevo un buen rato que ni cuenta me di cuando llegamos a las montañas

-"ya veo… por eso llorabas anoche…" – dijo Skyla con una expresión en su rostro que reflejaba culpa

-"pero ahora somos tu nueva familia, tu pasado ya quedo atrás hermano" – dijo Falconer

-"tu hermano tiene razón, ahora eres parte de nosotros, ahora eres mi hijo y sabes que te quiero tanto como a tus hermanos" – dijo mi madre

-"lo que no me gusto es que Connor es el mayor…" – dijo Skyla

-"si eso es verdad" – dijo Falconer apoyando a Skyla – "creí que sería el mayor ahora"

-"les llevo casi 3 años de ventaja jejeje" – era verdad pues ya estaba por cumplir 4 años

-"mientras permanezcamos unidos la edad que tenga cada quien jamás importara" – mi madre se dio cuenta de que habíamos llegado y – "ahhh, recuerdo este lugar, su padre y yo venimos aquí en una de nuestras citas… la pasamos bien, esperen a ver el interior de las montañas"

Había algo similar a un sumidero o un cañón formado por varias montañas y, aunque no eran tan altas como nuestro hogar anterior se sentía mucho frio y eran cubiertas por una densa neblina, en el fondo había un pueblito donde había muchos humanos y más arriba había una casa de madera abandonada

-"woooooooooooow" – dijeron mis hermanos

-"este lugar no está nada mal" – dije con mucha admiración

-"y por qué nunca vivimos aquí mama?" – pregunto Skyla

-"luego de nuestra cita, fuimos al noroeste donde encontramos montañas más altas, ahí hicimos nuestro nido y decidimos quedarnos" – dijo mi madre – "bueno, es hora de buscar un nuevo lugar donde anidar"

-"este lugar se ve prometedor" – dije mientras echaba un vistazo a las montañas

-"oye y ahí?" – pregunto Falconer

-"oye no se ve mal" – dijo mi hermana Skyla

-"sí, creo que nos quedaremos en ese lugar" – dijo mi madre

Pero yo no tenía la vista tan aguda como ellos, así que no lograba ver donde

-"hey! en donde es?" – pregunte tratando de ubicar el lugar que tanto veían

-"ven y lo sabrás!" – Falconer se dirigió hacia el lugar que había visto

-"hey espérame!" – Skyla lo siguió

-"hey esperen… bah para que les digo, soy el mayor y jamás me hacen caso" – dije con mucha ironía

-"no te preocupes hijo, ven yo te enseñare donde" – mi madre me sonrió tiernamente y la acompañe hasta donde se habían ido mis hermanos

Cuando estuvimos más cerca del lugar ella se detuvo y señaló una montaña que tenía una zona rocosa donde había una especie de cueva pequeña que tenía dos entradas

-"lo ves? Ese lugar es perfecto!" – mi madre se puso muy contenta – "solo necesita unos pequeños toques y quedara bastante bien"

-"oye este lugar es mucho más amplio que nuestra antiguo hogar" – dijo Skyla

-"siiiiiiiiiiii! Tendré mi propio lugar para dormir!" – grito Falconer con mucha emoción

-"si bueno jovencito, si quiere su propio lugar en esta cueva tendrá que ir a buscar ramitas y pasto seco para hacer la cueva más acogedora" – dijo mi madre a modo de sermón

-"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh está bien" – de repente Falconer me volteo a ver y me puso una mirada desafiante – "oye pero que también venga Connor!"

-"que… que yo que?" – pregunte sin esperarme eso que dijo

-"buena idea, los machos del nido deberán ayudar a construirlo" – dijo mi madre con una risa medio burlona – "vayan, mientras su hermana y yo acomodamos por dentro"

-"está bien, iré con él" – que otra me quedaba? Además era por apoyar a mi madre que me había cuidado y brindado cariño durante mucho tiempo

-"jejejejeje… jajajajaja" – Falconer comenzó a reír burlonamente

-"te las ingeniaste para hacer que yo te ayudara con el trabajo sucio verdad?" – pregunte irónicamente

-"si y funciono! Jajajaj" – Falconer no paraba de reír

-"ja ja muy buena, pero anda ya, vamos por el encargo" – me solté en picada y controle mi caída deslizándome a ras de la montaña, vi que Falconer me seguía muy de cerca

De pronto note que él se adelantaba y finalmente comprendí la intención de lo que hacia

-"así que quieres una carrera eh?" – le pregunte de forma desafiante

-"ahora que puedo volar finalmente puedo competir contigo" – y con una sonrisa y mirada de desafío… - "a volar!"

-"a volaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!" – gritamos los dos y aceleramos el vuelo en lo que era una competencia entre hermanos

-"te voy a ganar hermano!" – dijo Falconer

-"no cuentes con ello!" – volábamos a la par porque yo tenía más practica de vuelo, pero comenzaba a cansarme y Falconer noto esto

-"que pasa? Tantas semillas frenan tu rendimiento?" – dijo Falconer en tono burlón

-"no te sobre esfuerces… jejeje" – cerré mis ojos y concentre toda mi fuerza en mis alas, de repente comencé a ir mucho más rápido que Falconer

-"pero que… como has hecho eso?" – Falconer se estaba quedando atrás rápidamente e hizo un esfuerzo por alcanzarme, increíblemente lo logro

-"eres muy fuerte hermano" – le dije con cierta admiración

Habíamos aumentado muchísimo la velocidad, tanto que llegamos a un grado riesgoso

-"oye fin de la competencia! Fin de la competencia!" – dijo Falconer muy preocupado

-"pero por qué?" – pregunte aun sin notar el peligro

-"viejo, no puedo detenerme, mis alas no responden!" – Falconer se veía preocupado

-"es que apenas aprendiste a volar" – yo trate de frenar el vuelo pero mi hermano no era el único con ese problema – "oye, tampoco puedo detenerme!"

-"te lo dije!" – las alas de Falconer dejaban de moverse y se estaban replegando

-"hey! no hagas eso o iras más rápido!" – le dije pero mis alas hacían lo mismo

-"pronto! Tengo una idea, tratemos de descender hacia aquel campo, con suerte caeremos en blandito" – dijo Falconer con cierta ironía

-"comienzan a dolerme las alas" – se me ocurrió que era quizá por el clima, ya que este lugar era más frio que donde vivíamos

-"muy bien, nos acercamos al suelo prepárate!" – dijo Falconer

Mi hermano y yo estábamos a punto de tocar el suelo cuando una corriente de aire nos volvió a elevar

-"maldición!" – Falconer comenzaba a recuperar el control de sus alas

-"yo también puedo mover mis alas" – trate de detenerme y mi velocidad comenzó a bajar

-"vamos demasiado rápido!" – dijo Falconer

Era verdad, habíamos llegado a una velocidad tan alta que nos costaba detenernos y nos dirigíamos hacia la casa abandonada

-"no, no no no no no no no no no!" – mi hermano y yo atravesamos una de las ventanas de la casa y finalmente nos estrellamos dentro

-"eso fue una locura…" – dije mientras me levantaba muy aturdido por el choque

-"no más… competencias…" – Falconer vomito una parte de lo que comió ayer

-"ohhh rayos…" – ver eso me hizo vomitar a mi también

-"aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" – Falconer grito – "como odio devolver la comida…"

-"no eres el único…" – ahora estábamos "mejor", estábamos aturdidos y ahora vacíos del estomago

-"bueno, vamos de una por lo que nos pidió mama" – Falconer se levantó despacio porque aún se encontraba aturdido

De repente escuchamos un ruido en el segundo piso

-"hey, algo mas está aquí adentro" – dije poniéndome a la defensiva

-"es tu imaginación quizá" – Falconer camino tan solo un poco cuando escuchamos pasos en el techo, haciendo que el se sobresaltara – "rayos…"

-"jajaja siiiiiii claro, es mi imaginación" – me reí un poco pero no baje la guardia

-"deberíamos investigar no crees?" – pregunto Falconer

-"buena idea" – eche un vistazo al techo que era de madera, busque en los alrededores y note que había una escalera de madera también, que conectaba el primer piso con el segundo – "podemos subir por ahí"

-"Connor, somos criaturas del cielo, por que deberíamos subir como humanos?" – pregunto Falconer

-"subamos a lo rudo y demos caza a lo que este allá arriba entonces" – dije con un poco de rudeza

Los dos nos colocamos bajo la abertura donde estaba la escalera

-"a las tres…" – dijo Falconer

-"bien" – me prepare para atacar

-"una… dos… tres!" – Falconer y yo subimos de golpe, cuando tocamos el segundo piso me lance hacia una sombra que vi y derribándola al instante

-"lo tienes?" – pregunto Falconer mientras percibía un olor que parecía agradarle

-"si lo tengo" – trataba de dominar a esa sombra

-"oye, ese olor, es como lo que le regalaste a mama ayer" – dijo Falconer

-"es mío!" – esa sombra me empujo y se abalanzo sobre el origen del aroma

-"esa voz…" – reconocería esa voz y ese comportamiento donde sea, inmediatamente me di cuenta de que esa sombra era en realidad… - "Jack?"

-"ufff… en carne y hueso!" – Jack se levantó y continuo comiéndose un salmón

-"pero que hace un oscuro aquí? Ah, lo acabare" – Falconer se puso en posición de ataque

-"no espera!" – lo detuve justo a tiempo – "es mi amigo"

-"tú que? Cuando fue que te hiciste amigo de este oscuro?" – pregunto Falconer expresando mucha inconformidad

-"ayer" – dije tranquilamente

-"cielos hermano, no debes confiarle tu amistad tan fácil a…" – Falconer desvió su mirada hacia un rincón de la habitación, ahí se encontraba una rata viva – "qué bien! Comida!"

-"pero que…" – eso me había tomado por sorpresa, Falconer se veía bastante serio y después como un niño pequeño

-"ese sujeto está bien?" – pregunto Jack

-"pues eso creo" – la verdad yo también dudaba eso

-"pero que cosas dicen? Acabo de devolver mi comida y tengo el estómago vacío" – dijo Falconer mientras devoraba a la rata

De repente alguien más nos tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo tenía una voz muy tenue que reflejaba timidez

-"te importaría… compartir un pedacito de esa rata… conmigo…?" – pregunto una voz muy débil y femenina

-"quien ha dicho eso?" – pregunto Falconer mientras sostenía media rata con sus garras

-"no lo sé" – voltee a ver a todos lados para saber quién había hablado

-"fui yo…" – de un rincón oscuro salió una hembra de águila calva, se veía débil y además lastimada de una patita

-"dios mío…" – Falconer en seguida le dio lo que restaba de la rata – "buscare otra para ti"

-"no… con esto… es suficiente…" – el águila comenzó a comerse la rata

-"tienes… nombre?" – pregunto Falconer

-"Julieta…" – dijo con mucha timidez la hembra águila de nombre Julieta

-"descuida, te pondrás bien, te llevare con mi mama para que te ayude y yo cuidare de ti" – tal parece que Falconer se había encariñado con Julieta

Jack y yo solo lo mirábamos con cara de confusión, el comportamiento de Falconer había cambiado radicalmente en tan solo unos segundos…

-"hermano!" – dijo Falconer

-"si, que pasa?" – pregunte

-"debemos llevar a Julieta al nuevo nido, ha perdido mucha sangre a causa de esa herida" – Falconer tomo a Julieta y la subió a su espalda

-"llévala tú, yo iré con Jack por lo que nos encargó mama, así tendrás lugar donde acomodarla" – dije a mi hermano

-"hey hey no me embarques" – dijo Jack

-"lo harás si no quieres que te desplume aquí mismo" – dijo Falconer en tono amenazante

-"ok ok ok" – dijo Jack

-"descuida, no mataría a una mosca" – dije en tono burlón

-"mate a esa rata" – dijo Falconer mientras rompía una de las ventanas para salir volando

-"bueno, te veremos en el nido" – luego de eso salí junto con Jack a buscar ramas y pasto seco

* * *

Volábamos más abajo hasta un lugar que se veía prometedor

-"a propósito, que haces tú aquí?" – le pregunte a Jack

-"pues… a mí me gusta viajar a todos lados, ayer que nos despedimos vine aquí con un salmón que me regalo tu novia" – dijo Jack

-"oh… 'Becky'…" – se me hacía tierno decirle así a Rebeca

-"si, me quede a dormir pero en la madrugada escuche un fuerte golpe que me despertó, pero no preste atención y volví a dormir" – dijo Jack

-"quizá fue esa chica, se ve que tuvo una mala noche" – esto se me hacía algo extraño, encontrar a Jack y a Julieta al mismo tiempo, tenía un raro presentimiento

-"oye!" – Jack me chasqueo las alas – "que tenemos que encontrar?"

-"oh si si… ese lugar de ahí se ve que tiene mucha hierba seca" – señale lo que parecía ser un granero y dentro tenía mucha paja

-"creo que es lo que buscamos" – Jack se veía algo tenso

-"oye estas bien?" – le pregunte

-"si… si lo estoy, porque no habría de estarlo? Es un buen y frio día jeje" – Jack volteaba a ver a todos lados

-"(definitivamente algo tiene este loco)" – comencé a ver a todos lados igual que él y en una de esas, mire hacia arriba – "mmmm?"

De repente algo paso volando entre las nubes ocultándose al instante

-"que.. que fue eso?" – pregunte

-"que fue qué?" – pregunto Jack

-"que no viste eso?" – pregunte

-"ver qué?" – pregunto Jack poniéndose más tenso

-"me dirás loco pero vi que algo negro paso entre las nubes" – dije sin poder creérmelo también

-"…tengo… que… irme…" – dijo Jack casi tieso de los nervios

-"que tienes?" – le pregunte a Jack quien casi se estaba desmayando, parecía que algo lo atemorizaba

-"…" – Jack no aguanto la tensión y se desmayo

-"hey!" – trate de sostenerlo pero se me paso derecho y cayo – "ahora si se dio en la…"

Afortunadamente Jack había caído encima de un montón de pasto así que no se había lastimado

-"luego bajare por ti, que se te baje primero la tensión" – me dirigí hacia el granero y comencé a recoger toda la hierba seca que en realidad era paja

* * *

Después de un buen rato, termine de juntar paja

-"(creo que mejor despierto a Jack, para que me ayude a cargar esto)" – pensé mientras amontonaba la paja

Pero cuando me dirigía hacia donde había caído Jack, ya no estaba ahí

-"a donde se fue?" – esto se me hacía muy extraño, regrese rápidamente a donde estaba la paja y me la lleve – "es mejor que me vaya"

¿Que estaría pasando? ¿Que era lo que vi entre las nubes? ¿Por qué Jack estaba en esa vieja casa? ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta de que estaba el águila ahí? ¿Qué es lo que lo tenía tan tenso? ¿Y lo más importante… a donde se había ido? Todas esas preguntas me tenían algo inquieto, para variar no era ni medio día aun, más tarde le contaría a mi madre lo que pasaba aunque era seguro que no era nada bueno

Pasados unos minutos llegue a nuestro nuevo hogar

-"ya llegue y traje mucha… pero que!?" – me sorprendí al ver que mi madre ya había hecho el nido con muchas ramitas y algo de hierba seca

-"oh ya llegaste" – Skyla se acercó a mí y me quito un poco de paja seguido de un pequeño pero tierno besito en mi mejilla

-"pero creí que nosotros debíamos traer… ahh en fin…" – acomode la paja en una parte de la cueva que considere mi habitación y luego me tire bocarriba

-"si buscas a mama fue a buscar unas hierbas para la novia de mi hermano" – dijo Skyla en un tono burlón

-"no es mi…" – Falconer se sonrojo

-"ah no? Y por qué la tienes durmiendo entre tus alas?" – le pregunto Skyla a Falconer

-"porque necesitaba estar en algo cómodo" – Falconer se sonrojaba cada vez más delatando que decía eso como pretexto para abrazarla

-"si claro" – Skyla siguió acomodando paja a modo de un nido para ella

-"que decente hermana" – yo no entendía por qué ella se tomaba tanto tiempo para acomodar su paja con calma y cuidado

-"que? Soy una hembra en crecimiento y necesito comodidad" – dijo Skyla mientras continuaba acomodando

-"no le veo comodidad a eso" – puse mis alas detrás de mi cabeza y me estire un poco

De pronto note que alguien me miraba, levante mi cabeza y vi que era Skyla quien me veía, pero ella parecía estar hipnotizada

-"Skyla?" – seguí la dirección de sus ojos y me di cuenta que me estaba mirando a mí – "pasa algo?"

-"ah… no nada…" – se dio media vuelta y siguió acomodando – "eres un flojo, aún es temprano y tu echado sobre ese montón de hierba, ponte a hacer algo productivo"

-"en primer lugar…" – me levante un poco – "no soy flojo, yo traje toda esta comodidad a nuestro nido, en segunda… en segunda… mmmmm"

Me quede pensando en alguna excusa

-"ja! Lo ves? No se te ocurre nada más, ponte a hacer algo" – Skyla termino de acomodar y se echó en su nido

-"estoy recordando" – por más que pensé no se me ocurrió nada y no me quedo más que aceptar lo que decía Skyla – "no pues si"

-"ja! Mejor busca algo de comida" – Skyla se puso bocarriba expresando mucha flojera – "tengo muuuuucha hambre"

-"está bien, iré por comida" – dije mientras me acercaba a la salida

-"yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" – Skyla se puso feliz

-"pero no iré solo" – me voltee a verla

-"ahh? Falconer está cuidando a su novia" – Skyla puso cara de niña mimada

-"oye!" – dijo Falconer

-"y mama salió a buscar hierbas" – Skyla abría mas sus ojos mostrando mucha ternura

-"no hablaba de ellos" – vi a Skyla con una mirada desafiante

-"oh… tengo muuuuuuuuuuucho que hacer aquí" – Skyla se acomodó y se estiro

-"mentirosa!" – dijo Falconer mientras tosía a propósito para disimular esa palabra

-"vamos o la señorita 'trabajo mucho' no tendrá que desayunar" – me acerque al borde de la salida – "no vienes?"

-"ve con el floja" – dijo Falconer a Skyla

-"ash está bien… no te aproveches de la águila ahora que los dejaremos solos" – Skyla soltó una pequeña risa

-"pfff no tienes remedio…" – Falconer se quedó con Julieta

-"tiene razón, no tienes remedio" – le dije burlonamente a Skyla

-"a callar hermanito y vamos por la comida" – Skyla se lanzó hacia abajo

-"hermanito? Pero soy el mayor" – me lance hacia abajo también

-"sabes, creo que es buena idea que vaya contigo, tu no sabrías los gustos de tu hermana en comida" – dijo Skyla

-"por favor, tu solo comes cualquier cosa que se mueva" – le dije en tono burlón

-"y tu comes puras semillas!" – dijo Skyla

-"jajaja muy bien aplicada" – debo admitirlo, es rápida para hablar

-"oye que es eso?" – dijo Skyla

-"que es qué?" – pregunté

-"eso que esta allá abajo, parece ser algo muerto" – Skyla bajo

-"espera" – yo la seguí, nos acercamos despacio hasta el campo donde estaba eso que vio Skyla, solo para darnos cuenta de que era… - "oh no…"

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, si les gusto dejenme review o recomiendenlo, pronto les traere capitulos especiales**

**Les invito a que cuando lean mi fanfic, escuchen las canciones que le pongo, asi tendran una mejor experiencia al momento de leer**

**Sin mas que decir, nos estamos viendo, hasta la proxima :)**


	7. Alas de acero

**Capítulo 7: Alas de acero**

* * *

**Aquí**** el cap 7 :) espero que les guste, entren al link que les dejare a lo largo del capitulo, es una cancion y es para darle ambiente, sin mas que decir disfrutenlo**

* * *

-"oh no…" – me acerque poco a poco, sin duda era un 'oscuro' que estaba bocabajo, bajo un pequeño charco de sangre, tenía miedo de que fuera… Jack, así que con cuidado voltee al halcón y sentí un enorme alivio – "ufff… no es Jack"

-"Jack?" – pregunto Skyla – "quien es Jack?"

-"es un amigo, un oscuro pero no es malo, crei que era el…" – mire detalladamente las heridas que tenía este halcón, eran profundas pero pequeñas – "mmmm crees que, mama haya acabado con él?"

-"no, estas son heridas por garra, las garras de mama son mucho más grandes, estas son pequeñas" – Skyla echó un vistazo buscando pistas del agresor

-"mi hermanita la investigadora jeje" – dije en tono burlón

-"mi hermanito el traidor" – dijo Skyla

-"traidor?" – pregunte algo asustado

-"bromeo, pero no deberías juntarte mucho con los oscuros" – dijo Skyla

-"y por qué no?" – pregunte sin entender del todo sus palabras

-"no puedo decirte todo, pero nuestra especie y los oscuros se odian a muerte…" – Skyla volteo al cielo

-"como es que nunca supe eso?" – en ese momento recordé el día que llegue a casa – "espera, es por eso que peleaba mi madre con la otra halcón?"

-"si" – dijo Skyla quien aún miraba el cielo

-"vamos, cuéntame más" – me acerque a ella pero me tropecé con una pequeña roca que hizo que cayera sobre ella – "maldita roca…"

-"…" – Skyla no decía nada

-"oye que tienes?" – le pregunte, pero note algo extraño en ella, se veía asustada, nerviosa, ansiosa, sus ojos reflejaban mucho nerviosismo pero mucha lindura a la vez – "Skyla…?"

-"…" – Skyla seguía sin decir nada

-"re..acciona…" – no podía dejar de verla a los ojos, esos ojos negros, brillantes y tranquilos… como yo estaba sobre ella, mi pecho y el de ella estaban juntos, sentí como los latidos de ella se aceleraban mucho más y poco a poco yo también me puse nervioso

-"…" – Skyla me rodeo con sus alas y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, acerco su pico hacia mi

-"Skyla…" – era más que obvio lo que ella quería, lo peor es que yo no podía despegarme de ella… la sensación era mucho más fuerte que con Rebeca y esta vez me era imposible resistir los encantos de Skyla, entonces cerré mis ojos y cedi a lo que ella quería, dios mío, iba a besar a mi propia hermana! Esto me iba a torturar el resto de mi vida

-"mmm?" – de repente Skyla reacciono – "espera, escucho algo"

-"que…? Que pasa?" – salvado por la campana… yo no escuchaba nada, creo que era obvio, mi hermana tenía sus sentidos más desarrollados que yo

-"alguien viene, creo que es…" – Skyla volteo a ver hacia arriba – "oh, es mama"

-"rayos… ojala no nos haya visto cuando íbamos a…" – Skyla me golpeo en la cabeza y me tapo el pico con sus alas

-"no! Te atrevas! A decirlo!" – Skyla me sujetaba fuerte

-"MMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" – trate de zafarme pero mi hermana era más fuerte que yo

No paso mucho tiempo antes que mi mama bajara hasta donde estábamos

-"Skyla, Connor? Que paso?" – pregunto mi madre algo preocupada al ver el cadáver

-"íbamos por comida, pero nos encontramos esto…" – Skyla me soltó y señalo al halcón

-"es… un oscuro" – mi madre se acercó al halcón para revisarlo, en eso ella comenzó a actuar y decir cosas extrañas – "de la energía provienes y a la energía regresas, que encuentres la paz que no tuviste en esta vida…"

Skyla y yo volteamos a ver con cara de no tener idea de que decía mama

-"mama?" – dijo Skyla

-"por qué dices eso?" – pregunté

Y con un gran suspiro, mama se nos acerco

-"creo que es hora de contarles un gran secreto, pero quiero decirles junto con su hermano, regresemos al nido" – mama se elevó en dirección al nido y nosotros la seguimos pero aun confusos por lo que estaba pasando

De repente tuve una extraña visión que me asusto mucho

-"ahhhhhhhhhhh! Déjame!" – perdí fuerzas para mover mis alas y caí al suelo

-"Connor!" – mi mama se lanzó rápido por mi junto con mi hermana

-"suéltame!" – no tenía noción de la realidad, esa visión se repetía una y otra vez, me vi a mi mismo… arrojando a una sombra por un barranco, eso no me gusto pero luego entendí el porqué, cuando una sombra más grande que yo me derribo y comenzó a herirme violentamente, hacia frio, estaba lloviendo… iba a morir – "no…"

-"hijo reacciona!" – mi mama me golpeaba suavemente con sus alas para hacerme reaccionar

-"hermano despierta!" – Skyla también hacia intentos desesperados por hacerme reaccionar

-"debemos llevarlo al nido, estas hierbas nos servirán muchísimo" – mi mama me cargo, lo note porque sentí ese movimiento, era extraño pues estaba consciente de lo que pasaba afuera pero esa visión me atormentaba

* * *

A los pocos minutos llegamos al nido y mama me recostó bocarriba en lo que era mi "cama"

Mi hermano rápida y cuidadosamente acomodo a Julieta en su montón de hierba y vino rápido conmigo

-"qué paso?" – pregunto algo preocupado

-"no lo sé, de repente se desplomo y empezó a agonizar así" – dijo mi madre

-"que podemos hacer?" – pregunto Skyla más preocupada que Falconer

-"estas hierbas servirán, hijo pásame una roca, hija al fondo hay unos huecos que tienen un poco de agua, con lo que puedas tráeme un poco" – mama comenzó a cortar pedacitos de hierba que trajo

El ambiente para mi paso de esa espantosa escena a un lugar muy extraño, estaba lleno de colores, de pronto desaparecieron y tuve otra visión, era de noche, con cielo despejado y mucho frio, detrás de mí venia Skyla, sentí mucha felicidad porque ella estuviera conmigo, pero también sentía que volaba por alguien más, sentí que debía ir a otro lugar, alguien me estaría esperando quizá…

* * *

Luego de eso desperté, con la cabeza dándome vueltas pero muy tranquilo, mi madre y mis hermanos estaban frente a mí, voltee a mi derecha y Julieta también estaba junto a mí, recostada y durmiendo aun

-"oh… que paso?" – pregunte muy desorientado

-"de pronto empezaste a agonizar, pero ya estas mejor" – dijo mi madre

-"nos diste un gran susto" – dijo Skyla a la vez que me daba un ligero golpecito en la cara, seguido de una sonrisa por parte de ella

-"por poco y tu herencia queda para mi jejeje" – dijo Falconer

-"se más respetuoso con tu hermano" – mi madre golpeo despacito a mi hermano – "ustedes son tremendos"

Mi madre sonrió alegremente

-"y bueno, que ibas a decirnos?" – pregunto Skyla

-"cierto" – dije con curiosidad

-"ahora que ya pueden valerse por sí mismos, están listos para dejar el nido cuando ustedes quieran, pero antes de eso debo contarles algo…" – mama se acomodó en un montón de paja que yo traje

-"importa si Julieta escucha?" – pregunto Falconer

-"no, no importa, además ella está durmiendo" – mi madre termino de acomodarse y entonces comenzó

-"dinos, de que se trata?" – pregunto Skyla

-"bueno, lo que sucede es, que su padre y yo formamos parte de un grupo que sigue la ideología de ser defensores, este grupo consiste en defender a nuestros semejantes cuando no estamos cazando, como nuestra especie se alimenta de otros seres vivos, siempre que cacemos debemos decir unas palabras y comprender el sacrificio que se acaba de hacer… nos hacíamos llamar _Las Alas de Acero_" – dijo mi madre

-"y por eso papa fue…" – dijo Falconer

watch?v=aRS4bla47KA

-"su padre y yo, junto con otros de los nuestros, solíamos habitar en las montañas donde vivíamos antes, cazábamos y hacíamos los debidos honores siempre, pero un día llegaron los oscuros en gran cantidad y nos despojaron de nuestros hogares, nos costaron muchas pérdidas varias semanas de lucha… incluyendo a su padre…" – mi madre bajo la cabeza y seco unas lágrimas que se le escaparon – "cuando ambos nos cansamos de tantas perdidas, decidimos hacer un trato de paz y la mayoría de los oscuros estuvieron de acuerdo con nosotros, las condiciones eran que nuestra especie viviría en el este y ellos en el oeste, _La claridad del día se levantara con el brillo de nuestras alas y el anochecer caerá con la opacidad de los oscuros_, eso fue parte del trato… su padre lo dijo… después de eso todos quedamos en paz, pero la mayoría de los nuestros decidieron irse al norte, a tierras más frías"

Mama volvió a soltar lágrimas y las seco rápidamente con su ala

-"y cómo fue que… ya sabes…" – pregunto Skyla

-"la mayoría de los oscuros respetaron el trato, sin embargo había una familia de 3 que no estaba de acuerdo con eso…" – mi madre alzo la cabeza y cerró los ojos

-"la familia de Rebeca…" – dijo Skyla

-"Samanta… esa desquiciada que acabo con mi hermano…" – Falconer golpeo el suelo con su ala derecha

-"el padre de Rebeca no tardó mucho en estar de acuerdo con quedar en paz, así que Samanta lo asesino mientras dormía… quedando solo ella y su hija" – dijo mi madre – "una tarde Samanta fue al nido y nos atacó, ustedes estaban en el cascaron todavía, para defenderlos su padre y yo peleamos contra ella… logramos alejar a Samanta pero su padre… sacrifico su vida"

Mi madre cerro los ojos impidiendo que más lagrimas se le escaparan, mientras que yo también me sentía mal por lo que ella contaba

-"pero como paso…?" – pregunto Falconer

-"Samanta se elevó y luego se lanzó en picada con las garras abiertas hacia el nido… su padre voló tan rápido pudo y se interpuso entre ella y ustedes, siendo atravesado por las garras de Samanta, ella se fue diciendo que era mejor haberlo asesinado que acabar con los huevos, así ya no habría descendencia…" – mama volvió a secar lagrimas

-"papa…" – Skyla bajo la cabeza

-"poco después nacieron, pero Samanta se enteró y volvió al nido, defendí bien pero ella logro… ella… mato a…" – mi mama no aguanto y se puso a llorar, mis hermanos también, poco después se calmaron

-"pero por qué jamás nos entrenaste para ser como ustedes?" – pregunto Falconer

-"antes de que su padre se fuera me dijo _'amor, no quiero que nuestros hijos continúen este conflicto, ellos se merecen un futuro más tranquilo y libre de luchas, ámalos tanto como yo, cuando estén listos llévatelos a otro lugar más seguro y tranquilo, quiero que sean hijos, no alas de acero… diles que… los amo…' _por eso no les dije nada…" – mi madre abrazo a mis hermanos pero noto que yo no me acercaba, así que me jalo y me abrazo también – "estoy segura que él te habría aceptado como su hijo, eres parte de nuestra familia, no naciste del mismo cascaron, pero te quiero como si hubieras nacido de mi interior"

No aguante esas palabras y comencé a llorar abrazando a mi madre, mis hermanos también me abrazaron y nos quedamos así por mucho tiempo hasta quedar dormidos

* * *

No me di cuenta del tiempo que habíamos dormido, pero mis hermanos y mi madre seguían durmiendo, también Julieta, mi madre le había sanado la herida en su pata y necesitaba descansar, despacio y sin despertar a nadie me levante y salí del nido

-"ahora esta es mi familia" – voltee a ver la bolsa que me había dado mi amigo Daniel – "y estoy dispuesto a renunciar a mi libertad, con tal de permanecer con mi nueva familia"

-"eso es muy lindo…" – dijo Skyla quien me tomo por sorpresa

-"creí que seguías durmiendo…" – me hice a un lado para que se posara junto a mi

-"iré al grano… se lo que Rebeca pretende hacerte creer, eso no es amor, solo fue seducción, estoy segura que te traicionara a la menor oportunidad, por favor no la vuelvas a ver" – dijo Skyla

-"je, como puedes estar segura?" – pregunte algo incomodo

-"porque es una oscura, porque ella quería matarnos…" – dijo Skyla pero la interrumpí

-"me refiero a lo de seducción" – pregunte un poco molesto

-"porque yo no te seduje para que cedieras a lo de hace rato… y porque alguien que te ama no te daría besos tan agresivos" – dijo Skyla

-"ah sí? Y como sería entonces?" – pregunte al borde de enfadarme

-"te los darían… así…" – Skyla me empujo a una parte donde nadie podía vernos, cuando se aseguró de eso ella me beso

-"(Skyla…)" – cerré mis ojos y la abrace correspondiendo el beso

-"ahora sabes quién te ama de verdad…" – Skyla continuo besándome

-"…" – ese beso no era igual a los que me dio Rebeca, era muy diferente, los de Rebeca se sentían bien pero… el beso que me dio Skyla se sentía mucho mejor, era como mil besos concentrados en uno, mi corazón palpitaba más rápido y pude sentir que a ella le pasaba lo mismo

-"te amo…" – dijo Skyla

-"Skyla…" – no supe que decir ante esas palabas

-"volvamos a dormir…" – Skyla se metió a la cueva

-"esto no está bien pero… no puedo evitar sentir algo por Skyla, será amor?" – me pregunte y luego mire al cielo, pensando un buen rato aviste algo en las nubes que se escondió rápidamente – "otra vez eso…"

Algo malo estaba por suceder, tenía ese mal presentimiento…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :) por favor escuchen las canciones de los links que les pongo dentro del capitulo, tendran una bonita experiencia al momento de leer**

**Hasta la proxima!**


	8. Solo la mitad del pastel

**Capítulo 8: Solo la mitad del pastel**

* * *

**Disculpen la tardanza (si, otra vez xD) pero tuve mucho que hacer jejeje sin mas tiempo que quitarles, les dejo el cap 8, que lo disfruten :D**

* * *

Pasaron algunas semanas desde que llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar, Durante este tiempo mi madre nos enseñó algunas técnicas de pelea, ella había dicho en un principio que solo debíamos saber usar nuestras técnicas de caza, pero ahora que sabíamos su secreto nos vimos involucrados

-"no serán alas de acero, solo les enseñare para que se defiendan y ayuden a los demás cuando puedan" – dijo mi madre

-"si mama" – dijimos los tres

-"tú también puedes aprender si lo deseas Julieta" – mama era muy amable, pero no le enseñaría esto a cualquiera, pero Julieta era un ave similar a nosotros así que tenía las aptitudes para aprender

-"si señora, muchas gracias por esta oportunidad" – dijo Julieta

-"comencemos entonces" – mi mama nos llevó al campo y al bosque a entrenar

* * *

Skyla y yo decidimos mantener una relación en secreto, era más que evidente que ella y yo nos queríamos mucho, pero no era amor familiar, era algo más que eso

-"pero como fue que…?" – pregunte mientras la tenía abrazada

-"con el pasar del tiempo, desde que llegaste a la familia" – Skyla acariciaba las plumas que tenía en mi cabeza en forma de penacho – "y tu desde cuando me quieres?"

-"bueno, yo compartí mas contigo que con mi hermano, cosas pequeñas e íntimas, la confianza que te tenia se convirtió en amor" – me recosté bocarriba y mire las nubes

-"amor del bueno jeje" – Skyla tomo mi ala y yo hice lo mismo

-"pero siento un pequeño remordimiento…" – mi inquietud era el pensar que pasaría si mi madre se enterara de esto

-"no estamos haciendo daño a nadie amorcito" – Skyla me beso tiernamente en la mejilla

-"si pero…" – mi inquietud no desaparecía

-"si algo pasa… quisiera escaparme contigo y ser felices en algún lugar" – Skyla se repego en mi hombro y me dio otro beso en la mejilla

-"…" – Skyla era mi hermana pero… estaba enamorado de ella y no podía evitarlo

En fin, el tiempo siguió pasando y mis hermanos y yo crecimos, éramos casi adultos y junto con nosotros también creció la pequeña Julieta que aunque ella y mi hermano no lo admitían, eran pareja en secreto, pffff como Skyla y yo pero lo nuestro era más complicado, si ellos eran descubiertos no pasaría nada malo

* * *

Tampoco volví a ver esa sombra en el cielo, y aunque todo parecía muy tranquilo, una inquietud me seguía alertando de algo, ocasionalmente recordaba a Rebeca y Jack, pero a Rebeca no tanto, pues alguien más ocupaba mi corazón, en ocasiones mis hermanos, yo y Julieta, salíamos a lugares cercanos a divertirnos, había un lugar en especial que nos encantaba frecuentar

-"iremos a la ciudad" – dijo Falconer a mi madre

-"está bien, tienen permiso para llegar tarde" – dijo mi madre

-"muchas gracias" – dijimos los tres y luego nos fuimos

-"vamos hermano! Otra carrera?" – pregunto Falconer

-"no gracias, la última vez casi nos matamos" – dije soltando una risa burlona – "tuvimos suerte de que no nos pasara nada, pero tú te llevaste el mayor golpe"

-"no lo digas!" – dijo Falconer

-"no lo diré descuida jaja" – ya se a lo que se refería mi hermano, él no quería que yo dijera que devolvió su almuerzo

-"que cosa?" – pregunto Julieta

-"oh nada nada… una locura que hicimos antes de conocerte" – Falconer se veía profundamente enamorado de Julieta

-"(por supuesto que yo también estoy enamorado… pero desearía que no fuera mi hermana)" – pensé

-"oye hermano!" – Falconer me chasqueo las plumas

-"eh? Que pasa?" – de nuevo me perdí en mis pensamientos

-"viejo se supone que hoy vamos a divertirnos a lo grande, no puedes quedarte pensando" – dijo Falconer

-"lo siento jeje" – él tenía razón, esta noche iba a ser legendaria

-"vamos hermanito" – Skyla se colocó junto a mí y con una mirada que expresaba sarcasmo me dijo… - "hoy quiero divertirme mucho con mi hermanito"

-"como diga mi hermanita" – le dije guiñando el ojo

Solo nos tomó unos cuantos minutos para llegar a la ciudad, ya era de noche y la diversión estaba por comenzar

-"a donde iremos primero?" – pregunto Skyla

-"que les parece si primero vamos a comer algo?" – sugirió Falconer

-"me parece bien, tengo un poco de hambre" – dijo Julieta

-"ammm supongo que la comida nos saldrá gratis" – dije mientras todos nos posábamos sobre un edificio

-"gratis? Te refieres a robarla?" – pregunto Skyla

-"bueno es que no traigo billetes" – dije en tono burlón

-"menso" – Skyla me pego despacito en la cabeza y me sonrió

-"no la robaremos, pero si nos saldrá gratis" – Falconer comenzó a observar lugares donde había comida

-"mientras observas el panorama querido hermano, yo echare un vistazo a los lugares de diversión" – me puse a observar detenidamente y aunque mi vista no era tan potente como la de mis hermanos, yo hacía un esfuerzo por hacerlo – "(pero creo que solo hago el ridículo)"

Comencé a mirar a los alrededores cuando de la nada me tope la cara de Skyla frente a mi

-"rayos!" – me hice para atrás cayendo sentado

-"pero que…" – Skyla vio mi impresión – "eres un tonto!"

-"pero yo no hice naaaaaa…" – fui interrumpido por varios golpes de Skyla

-"pffff ustedes dos ya basta!" – dijo Falconer pero Skyla no paraba de golpearme aunque sus golpes no eran reales solo eran pretextos para estar pegadita a mí – "parecen novios!"

De acuerdo, hay que reconocerlo, mi hermano dijo algo que hizo que Skyla se detuviera y se pusiera de pie como niña bien educada y yo petrificado

-"mmmmm" – Julieta se nos quedó viendo un poco raro – "oye iremos a comer?"

-"claro amor" – dijo Falconer pero rápidamente se quedó con cara de pasmado

-"lo sabía!" – dijo Skyla en tono triunfante

-"está bien está bien, nos descubriste pero no le digas a mama por favor…" – dijo Falconer suplicándole a mi hermana

-"descuida no le diré" – dijo Skyla muy tranquilamente – "pero…"

-"(oh oh…)" – algo me decía que ella iba a hacer de las suyas ahora mismo

-"pero…?" – pregunto Falconer con mucha timidez

-"pero debes hacer algo por mi" – el tono de voz de Skyla cambio de tranquila a desafiante

-"q..que quieres que haga…?" – pregunto Falconer con más timidez

-"mmmmmmm… jejeje" – Skyla se quedó de espaldas y soltó una pequeña risa malvada que nos erizo a mi hermano y a mí – "ya veré…"

-"es una tortura…" – Falconer se torturaba, pues sabía que nuestra hermana (mi novia) era muy lista y conocía las debilidades de nosotros dos y este era un momento en el que ella podía usar esa debilidad contra el

-"bueno ya, vamos a divertirnos" – Skyla me tomo del ala

-"Skyla…" – le susurre disimuladamente

-"que? No tiene nada de malo demostrar afecto a mi hermanito" – Skyla era bastante lista, pronto se había inventado una buenísima excusa para que nadie sospechara de lo nuestro

-"bueno eso sí" – dije con más tranquilidad

-"oigan encontré algo" – dijo Falconer

-"que viste?" – pregunto Julieta

-"un lugar donde se ve que preparan algo delicioso" – dijo Falconer señalando hacia la derecha

-"a ver…" – me acerque y fije mi vista a donde señalaba mi hermano – "eso es, un puesto de hot dogs"

-"hot que?" – pregunto Skyla

-"hot dogs, son sabrosos, mi amigo de antes y yo cenábamos eso todos los lunes, buena observación hermano!" – dije con emoción

-"que esperamos pues, vamos a comer!" – Falconer estaba por lanzarse

-"ahh y traes dinero no?" – dijo Skyla

-"rayos!" – Falconer se detuvo

-"y no vamos a robarlos, eso está mal" – dijo Julieta

-"tengo una idea pero…" – dije algo tímido

-"pero!? Connor me estoy muriendo de hambre!" – dijo Skyla con una voz chantajista y golpeándome despacito en la espalda

-"ok ok, lo hare…" – dije con muchos nervios

-"siiiiiiii!" – dijo Skyla

-"pero no se burlen de mí!" – dije antes de irme hacia el puesto de hot dogs

-"jejeje esto va a estar interesante… animo hermano! Jajajaj" – Falconer no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer y ya se estaba riendo de mi

-"rayos! Ya cállate Falconer inmaduro!" – dijo Skyla

-"silencio amor!" – Julieta amordazo con sus alas a Falconer

-"mucho mejor Julieta" – Skyla sonrió y luego se pusieron a verme actuar

-"lunáticos jeje" – baje hasta el parque donde se encontraba el puesto de hot dogs – "espero que funcione o habré hecho el ridículo"

Me acerque despacito y fui poniendo cara tierna conforme iba acercándome al puesto de hot dogs, cuando llegue el que atendía el puesto me vio

-"owwww pero que criatura tan adorable" – dijo el señor que atendía el puesto

Estire mis alas como un recién nacido que quiere un abrazo

-"owww ven aquí pequeñín" – el señor me abrazo muy fuerte tanto que me sofocaba

-"me está matando…" – voltee a ver a mis hermanos y se estaban muriendo de risa – "(hmmmm…)"

Así que como pude me despegue del señor y puse mis alas en mi estomago

-"tienes hambre pequeñín?" – pregunto el señor

-"…" – asentí con mi cabeza y luego como pude hice señas de que tenía amigos a quienes alimentar

-"seguro que también tienes polluelos contigo que no han comido" – dijo el señor

-"(polluelos)" – puse cara de wtf

-"no me sobra mucho pero te regalare dos de mis mejores hot dogs" – el señor se puso a preparar los hot dogs mientras yo esperaba sentado en una banquita

-"(me siento como humano, solo que me queda muy grande la banca)" – pensar eso me causo gracia, no paso mucho tiempo para que el señor me llamara

-"aquí están, que los disfruten tú y tus hijos también" – dijo el señor

-"(hijos?)" – pensé y puse una cara de wtf mientras arrastraba el platito desechable hacia donde me esperaban mis hermanos

Jalaba el plato con mucho cuidado para que no se cayeran los hot dogs

-"(estos que dijeron, que vaya él y nosotros comemos de a gratis)" – pensé mientras arrastraba el plato

De pronto sentí respiros detrás de mí, creí que eran mis hermanos pero cuando voltee a ver

-"oh no…" – dos perros estaban detrás de mí, comenzaron a gruñirme para quitarme los hot dogs – "quieren estos eh… vengan por ellos!"

Pero justo antes de que los atacara

-"fuera bribón!" – Falconer los golpeo en la trompa y se fueron corriendo

-"vaya, por lo menos algo hicieron por la comida jajaj" – rápidamente bajaron Skyla y Julieta – "ahora vamos a comer, como solo son dos vamos a dividirlos a la…"

De pronto me quede viendo hacia una banca del parque, había una pareja de novios que tenían un solo hot dog, los mire comérselo juntos cada uno por un extremo hasta llegar al final donde terminaban con un beso

-"mitad…" – de pronto me imagine a mí y a Skyla haciendo eso con uno de estos hot dogs

-"oye Julieta…" – dijo Falconer a la vez que se sonrojaba

-"si…?" – pregunto Julieta inocentemente

-"te gustaría… comerte uno de estos hot dogs conmigo como lo hace aquella pareja…?" – esto hizo que Falconer se sonrojara mas

-"encantada…" – Julieta también se sonrojo y luego los dos comenzaron a comerse el hot dog, pero era muy grande para nosotros así que comían de a poco

-"bueno, entonces… jeje" – dije algo nervioso

-"entonces…" – Skyla puso sus alas en su espalda como una niña inocente

-"(dios mío… que tortura me has dado, que no pueda demostrar amor a mi novia en público…)" – tome el hot dog y me dispuse a partirlo a la mitad – "creo que partiremos este en dos…" dije con voz un poco deprimente

-"espera…" – dijo Skyla impidiendo que yo partiera el hot dog

-"que pasa?" – pregunte

-"ammm… quiero dar una vuelta antes de comer, vamos?" – dijo Skyla un poco sonrojada

-"pues… de acuerdo" – ya sabía que es lo que intentaba hacer, por eso la amo, es muy inteligente

-"de paso dejamos solos a la parejita jeje" – Skyla se acercó al plato – "pero este nos lo llevamos"

-"de acuerdo, les parece si nos vemos en una hora sobre ese edificio?" – Falconer señalo una torre que tenía un reloj que marcaba exactamente las 8:27 de la noche

-"está bien, en una hora nos vemos ahí" – dije mientras arrastraba el plato con el hot dog junto con Skyla

-"mientras tanto tú y yo vamos a dar la vuelta por ahí…" – dijo Julieta a Falconer

-"está bien, querida" – Falconer la tomo de su ala y luego la beso

-"que tiernos, se ven" – dije mientras me alejaba junto con Skyla

-"nosotros nos veremos aún mejor…" – Skyla se veía muy entusiasmada, tenía una cara de felicidad, como cuando una niña pequeña logra su cometido

-"fue una buena idea la que tuviste" – le dije mientras la veía sonreír

Platicamos un buen rato en lo que nos alejábamos más y más de mi hermano y su novia, queríamos estar a solas y demostrarnos amor sin miedo a ser descubiertos

* * *

Luego de unos minutos llegamos a otro parque que estaba cerca de una zona donde había clubes nocturnos

-"este lugar se ve muy en onda!" – Skyla se emocionó por el lugar

-"vaya, afortunadamente dimos con un lugar que no habíamos conocido antes" – me puse a observar los lugares que había a nuestro alrededor y, como paso hace un rato, me tope la cara de Skyla que me miraba como quinceañera enamorada – "sé lo que significa esa mirada"

-"ju ju" – Skyla tomo la parte baja de mi pico y se me acerco

-"voy a disfrutar muchísimo esta noche junto a ti" – cerré mis ojos y tome la iniciativa del beso que ella quería darme

-"ju ju amo ese rico piquito tuyo" – me dijo Skyla con voz coqueta

-"y yo amo verte a los ojos antes de besarte" – le dije también con voz coqueta a la vez que la abrace

-"adoro esos abrazos tuyos, me hacen sentir segura, tranquila y sobretodo amada…" – Skyla me abrazó también

-"tú me haces sentir completo, somos seres individuales y diferentes por fuera, pero por dentro somos dos mitades de un mismo ser" – wow no sabía ni como me había salido eso, pero me gusto lo que dije y note que a Skyla también ya que ella se aferró a mí y sentí los latidos fuertes de su corazón

-"Te… Amo…" – me dijo Skyla antes de hundirnos en la profundidad inmensa de un apasionado beso

Skyla y yo nos escondimos detrás de unos arbustos del parque y ahí continuamos besándonos con tanta pasión que yo comencé a excitarme, Skyla no se quedó atrás, sus caricias y besos tan agresivos y apasionantes me daban a entender que ella estaba excitada también

* * *

De pronto hubo un pequeño "descanso" que ella aprovecho para acorralarme en uno de sus planes

-"por cierto amor" – dijo Skyla

-"si?" – pregunte mientras la miraba a los ojos

-"tu cumpleaños es hoy verdad?" – dijo Skyla con mucha seguridad

-"ammm… creo que si…" – rayos! No podía creer que Skyla se hubiera acordado antes que yo

-"ya veo, con razón mama nos dio permiso de llegar tarde a casa" – dijo Skyla

-"si, eso parece, ya lo había olvidado…" – baje la cabeza y luego voltee a ver a mi novia

-"entonces… creo que es momento de darte tú 'regalito' amor" – Skyla se levantó y se acercó hacia mí con una mirada coqueta

-"(esos ojos… esos lindos ojos negros, esas sedosas plumas blancas…)" – mis ojos seguían su hechizante mirada que, de pronto se volvió mucho más coqueta – "(esas enormes pestañas…)

-"ahora, como regalo, le daré a mi hermanito mi más grande… tesorito…" – Skyla me puso sus alas encima y poco a poco me empezó a dominar hasta quedar yo bocarriba y ella justo encima de mi

-"te…tesorito…?" – pregunte con timidez y excitación

-"siiii… mi tesorito…" – Skyla comenzó a acariciar mi penacho y a darme pequeños besos alrededor de mi pico

-"con que tesorito eh…?" – cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar – "pero que es ese… tesorito…?"

-"mmmm?" – Skyla se levantó algo sorprendida – "es en serio Connor!?"

-"en serio que…?" – pregunte algo asustado

-"que si es en serio que no sabes a que me refiero con 'regalito' " – dijo Skyla

-"la verdad… nop…" – las palabras de Skyla me confundían y no sabía a lo que se refería ella

-"bueno, te lo explicare de una manera tierna…" – Skyla se sonrojo y, acomodándose nuevamente encima de mi, me dijo… – "hace un momento dijiste que, tú y yo éramos dos mitades que formaban a un solo ser…"

-"si…" – algo me decía que estaba por pasar algo maravilloso entre ella y yo

-"quiero que nos unamos… que seamos uno…" – Skyla se sonrojo más y cerro sus ojos

-"…" – sentía un nudo en la garganta y también mucha adrenalina

-"Connor quiero…" – Skyla se sonrojo aun mas

-"s..si…?" – pregunte muy nervioso

-"quiero…" – Skyla tomo un gran respiro – "quiero hacer el amor contigo…"

-"(woooooooooooooooooooooooooow!)" – no supe que decir en ese momento, una onda eléctrica me recorría desde mi nuca hasta las plumas de mi cola, mi corazón se aceleró bastante y sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago

-"que dices…?" – Skyla puso una mirada llena de pasión

-"bueno… normalmente habría querido un pastel…" – no lo pensé dos veces y bese a Skyla lentamente

-"quiero ser tu pastel entonces…" – Skyla correspondió mi beso

Abrace a Skyla y ambos nos recostamos, continúe besándola pero más que excitación, sentía amor por ella, las caricias más bien parecían de cariño y no eróticas, nuestros besos eran tranquilos, lentos y muy intensos, como si el mundo se fuera acabar esa misma noche

-"(mi mundo si se acabara… todo lo que sentía y conocía hasta hoy se quedaría atrás…=" – pensé mientras besaba a Skyla

Nuestro momento continuo, entre besos y caricias amorosas hubo un pequeño brote de excitación entre nosotros, podía sentir el corazón de Skyla que latía a una gran velocidad, mi corazón también latía muy rápido y perdidos en un momento de pasión, sentí que nuestros corazones latían al mismo tiempo

-"Connor…" – Skyla me vio a los ojos con una mirada tierna y seductora que me daba a entender que ella estaba lista – "ya es momento…"

-"entendido…" – cerré mis ojos y volví a besarla apasionadamente

De pronto sentí como ella recorría sus alas desde mi nuca y las rosaba suavemente por toda mi espalda, yo hice lo mismo y sentí como ella dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro, de su pico, pase a besar suavemente su cuello

-"continua…" – Skyla se aferraba a mi cada vez más fuerte y con su pico comenzó a tirar despacito de mi penacho

-"te amo…" – volví a besarla en el pico

-"ya no puedo esperar más… quiero que seamos uno… llévate mi tesoro…" – Skyla estaba más que excitada y yo también

-"(pero no sé si deba…)" – mi excitación era reemplazada por el vacío de la culpa

-"ahora…" – Skyla se acomodó sobre mí y la intimidad de ella quedo repegada con la mía, lo cual hizo que mi culpa se fuera

-"Skyla…" – en ese momento perdí la noción de la realidad y el tiempo, así que me deje llevar

Skyla estaba encima de mí pero luego cambiamos lugares quedando yo sobre ella, ambos nos miramos a los ojos y sentí como si el tiempo se detuviera, mi corazón latía muy fuerte y la excitación era muy grande, poco a poco comenzamos a besarnos y finalmente me decidí…

-"esta noche será inolvidable…" – bese a Skyla y estábamos a punto de hacerlo cuando…

-"oh no… no no no no no no no…" – Skyla se veía decepcionada

-"que pasa?" – pregunte algo preocupado

-"ya viste la hora?" – Skyla señalo la torre de reloj que marcaba las 9:27 de la noche

-"rayos, tenemos que ver a Falconer allá arriba justo ahora" – dije con cierta decepción

-"que raro, no sentí el tiempo" – Skyla también se veía decepcionada

-"creo que… será para después…" – dije triste y decepcionado

-"esto fue solo una parte de tu pastel de cumpleaños" – Skyla me sonrió y me guiño el ojo

-"entiendo…" – le sonreí y le di un último beso

-"oye, debemos comer esto" – Skyla se veía hambrienta

-"si quieres, puedes comerte mi parte, no tengo mucha hambre" – si tenía hambre, pero Skyla se veía más hambrienta que yo

-"no como crees… es tu parte amor" – Skyla no quería aceptar la comida

-"enserio, insisto amor, puedes comerte mi mitad" – le arribe el plato con el hot dog que ya estaba frio

-"este… ok…" – difícilmente Skyla comenzó a comerse el hot dog pero cuando llego a la mitad lo tomo con su pico y se acercó a mí – "compartamos esto"

-"está bien" – mordí el pedacito de hot dog y lo partimos a la mitad, comiendo cada quien su parte

Cuando terminamos de cenar, fuimos rápidamente a la torre de reloj, no sin antes darse un pequeño baño frio en la fuente del parque

-"oye me congele con esa agua…" – dijo Skyla mientras tiritaba

-"lo se lo se… no fue mi mejor idea jajaja" – yo también tiritaba mucho

-"sabes amor, aunque nuestro momentito no se dio como esperaba, la estoy pasando bien a tu lado" – Skyla me sonrió de manera tierna

-"es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida" – también le sonreí a Skyla

-"y eso que no lo hicimos jeje" – Skyla se sonrojo al decir eso

En poco tiempo llegamos a la torre de reloj, pero para nuestra sorpresa ni mi hermano ni Julieta estaban ahí

-"en donde podrán estar? Quedamos que nos veríamos en una hora aquí" – dije mientras miraba a los alrededores

-"no hay señales de que hayan estado aquí" – Skyla agudizo su vista y comenzó a buscarlos desde aquí en otros edificios – "nop, no hay nada"

-"y creímos que ya estarían aquí" – me senté en el borde de la cornisa a esperar – "supongo que debemos esperarlos aquí"

-"en lo que esperamos…" – dijo Skyla con voz coqueta mientras se me acercaba

-"si?" – no voltee a verla pero sonreí, ya sabía lo que quería

-"mientras esperamos podemos disfrutar de un momento a solas" – Skyla se sentó junto a mí y mirando al horizonte puso su ala junto a la mía

-"me encantaría" – sin pensarlo dos veces puse mi ala sobre la de ella

Ambos nos volteamos a ver como si fuéramos novios primerizos, ella se veía nerviosa y yo también lo estaba, pero sin perder un segundo más comenzamos a besarnos

-"Te amo" – Skyla se aferró a mí y continuamos besándonos

-"yo te amo mucho más" – la abrace y continúe besándola

Seguimos besándonos con tanta pasión, que de nuevo no sentimos que el tiempo pasaba y ese… fue nuestro error…

-"Connor! Skyla!" – dijo Falconer con mucha seriedad, junto a él estaba Julieta

Rápidamente nos separamos pero ya era tarde, mi hermano había visto nuestro beso… por mi cuerpo recorrió un enorme escalofrió y el sentimiento de culpa volvió a surgir…

-"(ya valió…)" – pensé mientras Skyla y yo estábamos petrificados

* * *

**Bueno, ese ha sido el cap 8, y viene una seccion que les gusta a muchos :3**

**CONTESTANDO REVIEWS!**

**Bueno... solo un valiente me dejo una pregunta en review xD**

**1.- ¿Que fue lo que causo que Connor agonizara de esa manera?**

**R= no fue producto de algo, mas bien fue una premonicion que el tuvo**

**Eso fue todo xD dejen preguntas que no tengan que ver con capitulos futuros del fic**

* * *

**De paso dejo una felicitacion a nuestra primera y unica autora de Rio Fanfic llamada NayitaPerla2510**

**Felicidades jovencita :) sigue asi**

**A mis lectores, los invito a seguirla**

* * *

**Sin mas que decir, doy por terminado el cap 8 xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado :) hasta la proxima!**


	9. Diversion, baile y NO otra vez

**Capítulo 9: Diversion, baile y NO otra vez**

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores! primero que nada les doy las gracias por seguirme hasta este punto del fanfic :) agradezco todos sus comentarios, reviews, etc. antes de empezar a leer les pido que por favor, POR FAVOR y por lo que mas quieran, escuchen las canciones que tiene este fanfic, son los links que apareceran a lo largo del fanfic, son una parte importante del fanfic asi que deben escuchar las canciones, cuando aparezca el segundo link hagan una pausa en la lectura y escuchen la cancion, cuando aparezca el tercero tambien hagan una pausa y vean el video, muchas gracias por su comprension :) sin mas que decir que lo disfruten!**

* * *

-"Connor, Skyla" – Falconer puso cara de duda – "que estaban haciendo?"

No sabía qué hacer, el tiempo se me hacía eterno aunque solo pasaban unos cuantos segundos

-"y bien?" – Falconer preguntaba tranquilamente pero eso me daba más miedo aun y Skyla se veía igual o peor que yo

-"ammm…" – Skyla iba a decir algo pero mejor bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos

Yo no tenía idea de cómo explicar esto a mi hermano, lo mejor era echarme la culpa pero debía soportar el que toda mi familia, hasta mi madre… no me trataran igual que antes, podían hasta echarme de la casa…

-"(pero debo proteger la integridad de Skyla)" – tome un respiro y apreté mis alas – "fui yo… no resistí besar a mi hermana porque me parece muy hermosa, era mi cumpleaños y ella me dijo que le pidiera lo que sea como regalo, así que la bese pero ella no tuvo nada que ver…"

Después de lo que dije todo quedo en silencio, estaban pasando no más de dos segundos, pero yo sentía que eran una eternidad

-"…" – Skyla puso su ala derecha sobre su cabeza

-"si como no" – dijo Falconer muy tranquilamente, lo cual me causaba más miedo

-"hermano…" – Skyla estaba avergonzada y asustada, así que se tapó la cara con sus alas

-"no tienen por qué asustarse, Julieta me conto todo" – Falconer se veía muy tranquilo

-"Julieta?" – pregunte algo confuso

-"si, los vi cómo se trataban el uno al otro y como intentaban ocultarlo" – Julieta sonrió tranquilamente

-"descuiden, guardaremos el secreto" – dijo Falconer con mucha tranquilidad

-"hermano?" – Skyla se sorprendió – "te sientes bien?"

Skyla se levantó y comenzó a revisar a Falconer pensando que estaba enfermo

-"estoy bien, relájate" – dijo Falconer – "hablo en serio cuando les digo que guardaremos el secreto, además ustedes se ven muy bien juntos"

-"hermano…" – Skyla se alegró por oír eso

Aunque yo también sentí un gran alivio al escuchar eso, mi sentimiento de culpa aún seguía torturándome

-"uff…" – suspire profundamente, baje la cabeza y me senté

-"que sucede hermano?" – preguntó Falconer – "guardaremos el secreto no te preocupes"

-"eso me alivia pero… me siento mal por esto" – voltee a ver el horizonte que se iluminaba con las luces de la ciudad

-"pero no es tan malo" – dijo Falconer

-"…" – volví a suspirar

-"Julieta, hermana, podrían dejarnos a solas un rato?" – dijo Falconer a Julieta y Skyla

-"claro, iremos a buscar un lugar para divertirnos y volvemos por ustedes" – dijo Julieta

-"en seguida volvemos" – dijo Skyla

Las dos se fueron y solo quedamos mi hermano y yo

-"hermano, que es lo que te hace sentir así?" – pregunto Falconer

-"me siento mal por ocultarle esto a mama, a pesar de que no soy su hijo desde el cascaron, me ha tratado y querido como a ustedes, ella me ha dado el cariño que jamás tuve, me dio una familia… el hecho de que me enamore de Skyla, que somos pareja y que se lo estoy ocultando a mama, me hace sentir muy mal, como si la estuviera engañando…" – me sentía muy mal y volví a bajar la cabeza

-"lo entiendo hermano, también la entendería si reacciona mal en caso de que supiera de esto" – Falconer se sentó a mi lado

-"lo sé, de seguro me echaría del nido…" – mire al cielo que comenzaba a cubrirse de nubes

-"no puedo pensar por ella, lo más que puedo hacer por ti es guardar tu secreto, en tu lugar yo le diría de esto a mama" – dijo Falconer

-"…" – sentí mucho miedo y culpa

-"eso si, pase lo que pase no termines con Skyla, te contare algo que no sabes" – dijo Falconer mirando al cielo también

-"no se muchas cosas jeje" – vacile un poco

-"cuando nuestro hermano fue asesinado, nuestra familia se deprimió, mama, Skyla y yo… mama logro superar nuestra perdida pero Skyla estaba cayendo en un vacío depresivo, cuando llegaste a la familia ella se alegró mucho, por eso compartió más cosas contigo que conmigo" – dijo Falconer, pero me sentí culpable por eso ultimo

-"lo lamento hermano…" – lo voltee a ver

-"descuida, al principio si me moleste por eso, pero note que ella se alegró muchísimo, en pocas palabras la sacaste de su depresión" – Falconer soltó una pequeña risa – "tuve el presentimiento de que ella te quería más que a un hermano, pero no pensé que sería cierto"

-"entonces yo la mantengo fuera de su depresión?" – pregunté

-"ella salió de ahí hace tiempo, dudo mucho que se vuelva a poner triste si algo pasara, pero la razón por la que te digo que no termines con ella, es por lo que dijo mama el día de nuestra iniciación" – dijo Falconer

-"que parte?" – pregunté

-"cuando dijo que ella debía buscar pareja en el norte" – dijo Falconer – "no quiero que mi hermana se aleje, es la única hermana de cascaron que tengo ahora y no quiero que se vaya para siempre"

-"ni yo quiero eso, no estoy dispuesto a dejarla, creo que tendré que hablarlo con mama…" – decir eso hizo que mi corazón se agitara del miedo

-"estas seguro?" – pregunto Falconer

-"no lo sé hermano… pero creo que es lo correcto" – tome un respiro

-"díselo cuando sientas que es el momento" – Falconer se levantó y poco después llegaron las chicas (nuestras novias xD)

-"encontramos varios lugares pero el que sugirió Skyla no está nada mal" – dijo Julieta muy emocionada

-"déjame adivinar, es donde estábamos 'cenando' hace rato?" – pregunté ya más tranquilo

-"así es jeje" – Skyla me sonrió

-"bueno, que esperamos entonces? Es el cumpleaños de nuestro hermano y debemos celebrar" – Falconer extendió sus alas preparando su vuelo

-"muy bien, vamos a divertirnos" – dijo Skyla extendiendo su ala derecha hacia mi

-"será la noche inolvidable" – tome su ala y los cuatro salimos volando hacia donde estaban los clubes nocturnos

* * *

Llegamos en pocos minutos a la zona, había bastantes clubes y debíamos elegir uno para divertirnos a lo grande

-"rayos, ahora en cual debemos entrar?" – pregunto Skyla

-"bueno, es natural que sepa a donde ir, así que… pienso que este súper lujoso club es para nosotros" – dijo Falconer de manera engreída – "síganme"

Había una fila para entrar, así que nos colamos detrás del guarura, entramos al club enorme, estaba adornado con luces de neón y algunos espejos, había música electrónica dentro (conocía la música porque Daniel me enseño) aunque no era mucho de mi agrado

-"hay demasiada gente aquí" – dijo Julieta

-"busquemos un buen lugar" – Falconer avanzo hacia unas mesas que había en las orillas, pero un guarura nos vio

-"hey! Quien dejo entrar a esos pajarracos?" – dijo el guarura

Unos humanos jóvenes nos vieron

-"oye hermano, déjalos divertirse, también tienen ese derecho, además no te están haciendo nada" – dijo un joven

-"en este lugar están prohibidas las mascotas" – dijo el guarura – "son tuyas?"

-"claro que no hermano, pero no estoy de acuerdo en que saques a estas criaturas de aquí" – dijo el joven retando al guarura

-"con que si" – el guarura golpeo al joven

El joven respondió el golpe y se armó un alboroto ahí dentro, varios se empezaron a pelear y nosotros escapábamos entre los pies de los humanos bajo una mesa

-"debemos esperar que se tranquilicen" – dije mientras nos ocultábamos

De pronto uno de los guaruras nos vio y nos atrapo a los cuatro, nos llevó a la salida y nos arrojó a la calle junto con los que se estaban peleando

-"y no regresen!" – dijo el guarura

-"barbaros! No dejan a uno divertirse!" – gritaba Falconer

-"relájate hermano, hay más clubes aquí" – dijo Skyla

-"probemos con este" – dije mientras entraba a un club que más bien era un club para ancianos

El club tenía música demasiado lenta y había poca gente

-"mmmm" – salí nuevamente a la calle

-"y que tal esta?" – pregunto Julieta

-"queremos un ambiente divertido, no un funeral" – dije mientras elegíamos otro lugar

-"me toca elegir a mi" – dijo Skyla

Así que entramos a un lugar que no se veía tan animado por fuera, pero cuando entramos había mucha gente y buena música

watch?v=AR8D2yqgQ1U

-"la madre de Daniel solía escuchar este tipo de canciones" – dije refiriéndome a que la música de ese lugar era música de los 80's para arriba

-"no se oye mal pero, sabes bailar esto?" – pregunto Falconer

-"claro, aprendí viendo videos" – dije mientras me acercaba a Skyla para bailar con ella

-"espera, antes de intentar algo, me asegurare que no nos van a sacar, esperen aquí" – dijo Falconer mientras se iba a buscar guaruras

Pero en ese club no había guaruras, solo gente bailando, otros en las mesas bebiendo y comiendo algo mientras que dos estaban atendiendo la barra del club

-"pues no me dijeron nada, supongo que podemos quedarnos aquí, si están de acuerdo claro" – dijo Falconer

-"por mi está bien, la música me está gustando" – dijo Julieta

-"a mí también" – dijo Skyla

-"nos quedamos entonces hermano, pero busquemos un lugar donde acomodarnos" – Falconer se elevó por sobre las personas de la pista de baile y busco una mesa

-"ves algo?" – le pregunté

-"si, hay varias mesas de aquel lado, vamos por una" – Falconer bajo con nosotros y lo seguimos hacia una de las orillas del club

Las mesas que había visto eran en realidad la zona VIP del lugar, las mesas estaban rodeadas por un sillón circular, había algunos tragos servidos en el centro de la mesa y tenía un aro de neón en el suelo

-"este lugar se ve costoso" – dijo Skyla

-"y no traigo efectivo" – dije mientras nos acomodábamos en la mesa

Pero uno de los que atendían la barra del club nos vio

-"hey, que hacen ahí? Fuera!" – el hombre se nos acerco

-"no otra vez!" – Falconer se puso un ala en la cara

-"hey, cual es el problema?" – pregunto una elegante mujer que portaba muchas joyas

-"nada, que estas aves están aquí sin dueño y debo sacarlas" – el hombre estaba por atraparnos

-"esos? Esos son mis invitados, déjalos ahí" – dijo la mujer, que en realidad se veía ya pasada de copas

-"oh, siendo así entonces los dejare, disculpe las molestias" – el hombre regreso a la barra

-"ese sujeto no los molestara de nuevo, se ven muy adorables así que pidan lo que quieran, yo invito" – dijo la mujer

-"no sé qué paso, pero corrimos con suerte" – dijo Falconer

-"bueno, esa mujer nos hizo sus invitados así que no nos sacaran" – mire codiciosamente uno de los tragos que estaban servidos en la mesa – "creo que tomare uno jejeje"

-"no aun no" – Skyla golpeo mi ala

-"auch! Oye eso duele!" – dije mientras sobaba mi ala

-"no te vas a embriagar antes de bailar con mi hermana" – dijo Falconer mientras movía su ala lentamente hasta uno de los tragos

-"tú tampoco te vas a embriagar!" – Julieta hizo lo mismo que Skyla y también golpeo el ala de Falconer

-"pe..pero es cumpleaños de Connor y el decide que hacer esta noche, podemos beber esta noche verdad hermano?" – pregunto Falconer

-"pues, creo que deberíamos bailar con las chicas y luego beber un trago" – dije mientras miraba a Skyla

-"pe..pero… esta…bien…" – Falconer se desparramo sobre el sillón como un niño aburrido

-"tenemos toda la noche para bailar y beber, así que empecemos de una vez, quieren?" – dijo Julieta

-"de acuerdo, pero pediré algo de cenar" – dijo Falconer mientras sujetaba una carta menú

-"no tienes remedio…" – Julieta también se desparramo sobre el sillón y también tomo una carta menú

-"ustedes pidan algo de comer, Skyla y yo… daremos el primer paso" – dije mientras bajaba del sillón

-"está bien hermano, pero date prisa, porque nos vemos muy pequeños en este lugar" – dijo Falconer vacilando por nuestro tamaño

Cuando baje del sillón, me acerque a Skyla y extendí mi ala hacia ella

-"me concedes esta pieza…?" – le dije mientras le sonreía

-"encantada…" – Skyla se sonrojó levemente y me sonrió

La lleve a un lugar despejado de la pista y esperamos a que comenzara la siguiente canción

-"pero no se bailar esta música" – dijo Skyla

-"solo sigue mis pasos, haz lo que te dice tu corazón" – la abrace y la bese en la mejilla

-"tengo miedo" – dijo Skyla

-"de qué?" – le pregunte

-"de que mama se entere de lo nuestro…" – Skyla comenzó a temblar

-"también yo, pero estando a tu lado me siento tranquilo" – abrace más fuerte a Skyla

De repente comenzó una canción que parecía estar hecha especialmente para nosotros dos

watch?v=Qh71qsJvRLw

-"seamos uno" – le dije mientras la tomaba de las alas

-"ahora? Aquí?" – pregunto Skyla algo asustada y nerviosa

-"si, pero bailando, sigue mis ojos" – le dije antes de besarla tiernamente

Skyla y yo bailamos a la par en esa hermosa canción, estábamos tomados de las alas y ella seguía mis pasos, ella dijo que no sabía bailar, yo tampoco era la gran cosa bailando, pero nuestro amor hacia que eso no importara y que bailáramos como si fuéramos uno solo

* * *

Cuando la canción término, regresamos a la mesa donde estábamos

-"bravo, lo hicieron bien" – dijo Falconer quien se veía algo extraño

-"gracias hermano" – le dije mientras ayudaba a Skyla a subir al sillón

-"estas bien?" – Skyla volteo a ver a Falconer quien se veía muy feliz, o quizá demasiado feliz, Julieta tenía la cabeza posada sobre su ala derecha y expresaba decepción

-"que sucede?" – pregunté

-"nada, que el señor quiero disfrutar los lujos se tomó uno de esos tragos y le afecto mucho" – dijo Julieta con voz molesta

-"oye que paso? Creí que beberíamos después de bailar" – dije mientras me subía al sillón

-"no fue mi culpa… fueron ellos…" – dijo Falconer señalando el busto de Julieta

-"que que!?" – Julieta se cubrió y se sonrojo

-"ups, perdón, fue culpa de ellos" – Falconer señalo los tragos que estaban en la mesa

-"no tienes remedio" – dijimos Skyla y yo al mismo tiempo

-"no es mi culpa jeje" – Falconer estaba mareado

-"a propósito, que no ibas a pedir algo de comer?" – pregunto Skyla

-"I'm blue Da ba dee, da ba daa Da ba dee, da ba daa Da ba dee, da ba daa…" – Falconer se puso a cantar

-"pero que…" – dijo Julieta

-"ehhh? Ahhh es la canción que está ahora" – entendí que Falconer cantaba una canción que ya había escuchado antes

-"ufff dejémoslo aquí un rato, me acompañan a bailar?" – dijo Julieta

-"espera amor…" – Falconer bebió un trago de agua que estaba por ahí y se echó un poco en la cabeza, eso hizo que se le bajara lo 'borracho' – "yo te acompañare"

-"vamos con ellos" – dijo Skyla, ella me miraba como una novia primeriza y apenada

-"te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas así amor" – rápidamente volé junto a ella para besarla

-"solo cuando me sonrojo?" – preguntó Skyla

-"ahora y siempre amor mío" – le di un beso y luego bajamos junto con Falconer y Julieta a la pista de baile

-"eres muy lindo conmigo, haces que mi corazón lata muy fuerte, me siento amada, protegida, me siento importante estando a tu lado" – Skyla me tomo de las alas

-"yo me siento completo cuando estoy contigo, disculpa mi atrevimiento pero… cuando te veo a los ojos me dan ganas de abrazarte muy fuerte, con mucho cariño, mirar esos lindos, brillantes y enormes ojos negros, me hacen sentir muy fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo, Te amo Skyla y siempre te amaré" – le dije antes de perdernos a ella y a mí en un beso que comenzamos a la par de una hermosa canción

watch?v=BAT0naOBkE8

* * *

Luego de bailar abrazados durante muchas canciones, los cuatro regresamos a nuestra mesa y 'comenzó lo bueno' ya que todos sin excepción bebimos los tragos que estaban en la mesa, platicamos y reímos por mucho tiempo, la gente seguía bailando y poco a poco comenzaron a irse, lo último que recuerdo fue que Skyla se quedó dormida en mi hombro y que Falconer y Julieta comían una sopa, luego de eso cerré mis ojos hasta quedarme dormido…

Cuando desperté, Skyla seguía recargada en mi hombro, su respiración se me hacía tierna, la bese en la frente y luego sin despertarla me baje del sillón, había ya poca gente en el club, algunos también estaban tomados, otros cenaban, me asome por la ventana a ver la torre de reloj y vi que marcaba las 3:51 de la mañana

-"rayos, creo que es hora de regresar a casa" – regrese al sillón y despacito desperté a los demás, menos a Skyla, a ella la desperté aparte, me detuve frente a ella para contemplar su belleza, la bese tiernamente y luego la desperté – "despierta amor"

-"mmmmm…" – Skyla se levantó y se puso las alas en la cabeza – "me duele la cabeza"

-"a mí también" – dijo Julieta

-"no son las únicas" – dijo Falconer – "pero veo que Connor está ileso"

-"no estés tan seguro, también me dieron un buen golpe esos tragos…"

Luego de eso los cuatro salimos del club y como pudimos volamos de regreso a casa

-"es la primera vez que me divierto así" – dijo Julieta

-"yo también" – dijo Falconer quien se venía durmiendo

-"tengo muuuuuuuuuuucho sueño" – Skyla se colocó encima de mí y suavemente dejaba caer sobre mi todo su peso

-"uff… aguántame un poco amor…" – no podía cargarla mucho, también estaba muy cansado

-"tengo una idea para que lleguemos rápido" – dijo Falconer

-"te escucho…" – dije mientras cargaba a Skyla

-"subamos más alto y nos dejamos caer, así solo vamos a planear en dirección a casa" – dijo Falconer

-"es una buena idea, pero dudo que Skyla pueda hacerlo, está muy cansada" – voltee a verla – "Skyla, despierta querida"

-"mmmm… que pasa…" – Skyla despertó

-"necesito que retomes el vuelo amor, vamos a llegar a casa rápidamente de un golpe" – la ayude a elevarse y enseguida retomo el vuelo

-"está bien…" – dijo Skyla muy somnolienta

-"pero yo no puedo lanzarme igual que ustedes" – dijo Julieta

-"aún me quedan fuerzas, yo te llevare amor" – Falconer sujeto a Julieta de sus alas – "listos?"

-"listos" – dijimos Skyla y yo al mismo tiempo

-"bien, vamos" – Falconer comenzó a subir en vertical rápidamente y nosotros lo seguimos

Subimos más alto que las nubes, tanto que se podía ver la luna claramente, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente alto…

-"ahora, a bajar" – Falconer se lanzó en picada

-"vamos amor" – le dije a Skyla y ambos nos lanzamos en picada

Cuando alcanzamos una buena velocidad, los tres extendimos las alas para controlar el vuelo y comenzar a planear

-"ahora lo único que debemos hacer es planear, nuestras alas harán todo el trabajo" – dijo Falconer – "puedes dormir mientras llegamos amor"

-"está bien" – Julieta cerro los ojos y comenzó a dormir

-"que suertuda, ella no hace mucho esfuerzo" – dijo Skyla

-"descuida, pronto llegaremos y podrás dormir todo lo que quieras" – le dije a Skyla

Planeamos durante un buen rato, nos tomó menos tiempo llegar por la velocidad que llevábamos

-"que bien ahí esta nuestro nido…" – dijo Falconer – "es hora de frenar"

-"está bien" – trate de mover mis alas pero no respondían – "oh oh"

-"que sucede?" – preguntó Skyla tratando de frenar pero tampoco podía – "pero que rayos?"

-"no otra vez" – Falconer tampoco podía frenar – "nos queda estrellarnos…"

-"que!?" – Skyla se asusto

-"o también nos queda atinarle a nuestras camas hechas de hierba y paja" – dije para tranquilizar a Skyla

-"será difícil y si lo logramos la caída será algo dura" – Falconer despertó a Julieta – "amor despierta, tenemos problemas"

-"que sucede?" – pregunto Julieta

-"nos vamos a estrellar" – dijo Skyla en tono burlón e irónico

-"que que!?" – Julieta se alarmo

-"descuida, caeremos en nuestras camas, así no nos dolerá… tanto jeje" – dijo Falconer

De pronto una corriente de aire vino desde arriba y nos aceleró mucho mas

-"sigues teniendo fe!?" – pregunté a Falconer

-"ya no…" – Falconer se alarmo

-"oh nooooooooooooooo!" – gritamos los cuatro porque nos íbamos a morir

Nuestros gritos despertaron a mama quien salió rápidamente del nido a ver que sucedía

-"que pasa?" – mama nos vio – "Dios mío!"

Mama salió volando rápidamente hacia nosotros, creímos que nos iba a frenar, pero en vez de eso nos golpeó en el pecho para frenarnos de golpe y hacernos caer cerca del nido en un montón de pasto

-"ooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" – Falconer estaba aturdido

-"que es lo que paso?" – pregunto mama

-"es que se nos hizo tarde y…" – dije pero mama me interrumpió

-"y…?" – pregunto mama

-"y decidimos planear a toda velocidad hacia el nido para llegar rápido" – dijo Skyla

-"olvide mencionarles que eso es peligroso, cuando vuelan a altas velocidades no importa si somos de tierras frías, nuestras alas se entumen y no nos responden" – dijo mi madre

-"así que eso nos pasó al otra vez?" – pregunto Falconer sobando su cabeza

-"ya les había pasado?" – pregunto mama

-"si, a él y a mí nos pasó eso, el día que conocimos a Julieta" – dije a mi madre

-"y no me lo dijeron? Saben que no me gusta que me oculten las cosas, soy su madre y los quiero mucho, pero quiero que me cuenten todo, no quiero que haya secretos en la familia" – dijo mama

-"….." – Skyla y yo nos quedamos en silencio

-"por ser cumpleaños de Connor les pasare esta, pero a la próxima díganme todo, entren a dormir" – mama entro a la cueva

-"eso fue una pedrada hermano…" – dijo Falconer

-"igual para ti" – le dije a Falconer

-"para todos…" – Falconer entro junto con Julieta a la cueva y yo me quede afuera con Skyla quien se encontraba de espaldas mirando la luna

-"Skyla…?" – sabía que ella se sentía mal por lo que dijo mama – "le diremos… uno de estos días… le diremos la verdad…"

-"…" – Skyla bajo la cabeza y se puso a llorar

-"tranquila…" – la abrace por la espalda y le di un beso en la mejilla

-"ojala todo fuera más fácil…" – Skyla seco sus lágrimas y entro a la cueva, quedándome yo afuera

-"también deseo lo mismo…" – me quede un rato mirando a la luna y luego me dispuse a entrar, pero a lo lejos vi una silueta que se me hizo muy conocida – "pero que…"

Rápidamente la silueta se fue volando y desapareció entre las nubes del lado más oscuro de la noche

-"podrá ser…?" – imagine que era Rebeca – "quizá solo eso fue, mi imaginación"

Después de eso entre a la cueva, asegurándome de que nadie me veía entrar.

* * *

Dormimos mucho más tiempo del que tenía pensado, tanto que mama nos tuvo que despertar

-"oigan ya es muy tarde, ya levántense" – dijo mama en tono burlón

-"cinco minutos más…" – dijo Falconer quien enterraba su cabeza en su cama

-"buenos días…" – dije mientras bostezaba

-"buenos días a… aaaaaaa ti hermano…" – Skyla casi revelaba el secreto pero logro esconderlo de nuevo

-"(estuvo cerca!)" – mis tripas se revolvieron en ese momento

-"Connor, Skyla, podrían ir por algo de comida? Es que el flojo de su hermano no se quiere levantar" – dijo mama

-"claro que si, enseguida volvemos" – Skyla se paró en el borde de la cueva esperándome

-"te traeré una liebre fresca jeje" – le dije a mama

-"con cualquier cosa fresca estará bien" – dijo mama

-"de acuerdo, ya volvemos" – Skyla y yo nos lanzamos hacia abajo para buscar comida

* * *

Llegamos a un campo donde nos gustaba cazar, o bueno… donde les gustaba cazar, yo no me atrevía a matar a nadie pero si recogía mis arándanos y mis semillas

-"casi la riego… jeje" – dijo Skyla

-"la sentí cerca jajaja" – le dije en tono burlón

-"pensé en lo de anoche y… estoy dispuesta" – dijo Skyla

-"dispuesta? A qué?" – pregunte

-"a correr el riesgo contigo… quiero que hablemos con mama sobre lo nuestro… no importa si nos echa del nido, estoy dispuesta a vivir a tu lado y formar una familia contigo…" – Skyla se sonrojo un poco

-"wow… yo también correría el riesgo contigo amor…" – iba a decirle más pero alguien nos tomó por sorpresa

-"pero que lindo se llevan los hermanitos" – dijo una voz femenina que se me hizo muy familiar y que cambio la mirada tierna de Skyla a una mirada defensiva y con ojos de cacería

-"(no… ahora no…)" – pensé mientras me daba vuelta, solo para ver que la dueña de la voz era…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :) si les gusto recomiendenlo, dejen su review, que por cierto, ahora yo les tengo una preguntita xD**

**¿Que opinas del romance Connor x Skyla? ¿Cual crees que es mejor; Connor x Bia o Connor x Skyla?**

**Dejenme sus respuestas en un review :)**

**Hasta la proxima mis queridos lectores, gracias por leer :D**


	10. Premoniciones

**Capítulo 10: Premoniciones**

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores! este es uno de los capitulos especiales del Fanfic :) espero que les guste, escuchen la cancion para que disfruten la escena ;)**

* * *

-"pero que lindo se llevan los hermanitos" – dijo una voz femenina y algo maligna

-"tuuuu…" – Skyla se puso en posición de ataque – "lárgate de aquí!"

-"owww pero esa no es forma de tratar a tu cuñada" – se acerca a nosotros – "acabo de llegar, no puedo irme tan rápido"

-"Rebeca…" – dije mientras me daba vuelta para verla

-"como estas mi amor?" – dijo Rebeca

-"el… no es… tu amor!" – Skyla se colocó frente a mi protegiéndome con sus alas

-"ayyy por qué no me aceptas como tu cuñadita?" – Rebeca se acercó más a nosotros

Para el tiempo que había pasado ella había crecido solo un poco, mientras que Skyla había crecido más que ella, que extraño, tal vez era por el entrenamiento

-"no te acerques más!" – Skyla se levantó y extendió sus alas

-"quieres pelear? Pero somos cuñaditas jejeje" – dijo Rebeca

-"hey ya basta!" – separé a las dos – "Rebeca, no sé qué haces aquí pero"

-"pero? Pero si vine por ti bombón" – Rebeca puso su ala detrás de mí cuello, ella sabía que eso me había alterado la vez pasada, pero no esta vez…

-"no soy tu bombón Rebeca, tu no sientes nada por mí, ni yo por ti, solo me sedujiste aquella vez y no entiendo para que" – quite su ala de mi nuca

-"ja! Entonces lo que dijo la pajarita blanca es verdad? Ustedes dos son pareja? Jajajaja no me hagan reír, ustedes son hermanos y los hermanos no pueden amarse así" – Rebeca comenzó a burlarse de nosotros, lo cual me molesto mucho

-"no somos hermanos de sangre, así que podemos ser pareja" – dijo Skyla

-"jaja! Pues no me gusta!" – dijo Rebeca

-"no te tiene que gustar, disculpa que diga esto pero, creo que tienes que irte, nuestra madre sobre vuela estos territorios y si te ve te aniquilara en segundos" – le advertí a Rebeca

-"hmmm, la otra pajarita blanca, es una debilucha, pero te hare caso, me iré, me iré, ya me voy ya me voy…" – Rebeca se dio la vuelta y antes de irse nos volteó a ver con una mirada que expresaba alegría y maldad a la vez

Luego que Rebeca se fue, Skyla se dio la vuelta y se sentó a cortar el pasto

-"Connor…" – Skyla me llamo

-"si?" – pregunte algo tímido

-"es cierto lo que dijiste hace rato verdad? De que… no sientes nada por ella" Skyla continuaba cortando pasto

-"es más que verdad, ella solo me sedujo en aquella ocasión, solo te amo a ti" – mire a Skyla pero se veía algo decaída por este reencuentro – "siente lo feliz que estoy…"

Tome su ala y la puse en mi pecho, para que sintiera mis latidos

-"wow… me alegra hacerte tan feliz" - Skyla aprovecho que tenía su ala sobre mí y me jaló para derribarme sobre ella – "tú también me haces feliz, lo sabias?"

-"solo sé que te amo" – comencé a besar a Skyla y, aunque estaba sobre ella no me apresure en dar el siguiente paso, solo continué besándola y abrazándola

-"yo también te amo" – Skyla se recargo en mi pecho y luego me acosté a su lado

-"te parece si damos un paseo antes de buscar alimento?" – dije mientras ponía mi ala sobre la de Skyla

-"no amor, creo que ya es suficiente con ocultarle nuestra relación a mama, mejor vamos a obedecerla, si?" – Skyla se levantó y sacudió sus alas

-"tienes razón, vamos por la comida" – me levante y quite un poco de pasto de mi cabeza – "pero antes…"

-"mmmm?" – Skyla volteo a verme mientras yo tomaba con mis alas un montón de pasto y lo arrojaba hacia arriba

-"que llueva jajaja" – arroje mucho pasto y nos cayó encima

-"Connor! Jaja se me atora en las alas, no hagas eso" – Skyla se quitaba el pasto mientras que yo aproveche esta oportunidad

-"sorpresa!" – me lance contra ella y la derribe

Ambos rodamos un buen tramo y cuando nos detuvimos ella quedo sobre mí, casi al instante ella me dio un beso, yo correspondí el beso y la abrace con mucho cariño, una fuerte corriente de aire nos alcanzaba, lo que hacía que disfrutáramos mas el momento

-"eres el amor de mi vida…" – Skyla me miro apasionadamente

-"tú eres la otra mitad de mi corazón, te amo… y siempre te amaré" – bese su mejilla y luego nos levantamos

-"bueno, ahora si vamos por comida, tengo hambre y antojo de una liebre" – Skyla se saboreo

-"yo quiero manzana y nuez" – me preparé para alzar vuelo

Luego de eso fuimos en busca de comida, mientras yo recolectaba un par de manzanas y algunas nueces, Skyla cazaba un par de liebres y una gallina de una de las granjas del pueblo

* * *

Cuando terminamos de juntar comida (la despensa xD) nos reunimos cerca de un arroyo de agua cercano

-"wow, veo que tuviste buena sueeeee… de donde salió esa gallina?" – pregunté

-"las liebres no son tan fáciles de cazar, son rápidas más rápidas que yo en tierra, así que me acerque un poquito a las casas de los humanos, había un lugar donde tenían muchas de estas así que… tome na prestada jiji" – Skyla soltó una pequeña risa

-"bueno, no te voy a mentir, también tome prestadas estas nueces jejeje" – en realidad las había tomado de un costal que estaba en una de las casas

-"bueno, regresemos a casa para comer, va?" – dijo Skyla

-"va!" – qué bonito era pasar tiempo con ella, me hacía muy feliz

Luego de unos minutos llegamos a la cueva, para nuestra sorpresa Falconer seguía durmiendo, Julieta había salido a cazar el desayuno, mama estaba esperándonos al fondo de la cueva

-"pobre Falconer, le afectaron los tragos de anoche, vayamos con cuidado y sin rui…" – alcance a decir cuando vi a Skyla pasar despacito hacia él, se le acerco mucho al oído y…

-"OYE FALCONER!" – Skyla despertó a Falconer con un grito

-"que que paso!? que paso!?" – Falconer despertó sobresaltado

-"ruido…" – termine de decir

-"jajajajaja" – Skyla comenzó a reírse mucho

-"estaba teniendo un lindo sueño" – dijo Falconer algo decepcionado – "muy lindo sueño…"

-"pues deja de soñar, ya es tarde, solo mira esto" – dijo mama

-"mirar?" – preguntó Falconer

-"tus hermanos despertaron antes que tú y ya fueron por comida, tu amiga también fue por su propia comida, ya levántate hijo" – mama aparentaba estar enojada, pero la verdad es que también le había causado gracia lo que había hecho Skyla, ya que ocultaba una risa detrás de sus alas

-"fue divertido o no?" – pregunto Skyla burlonamente

-"claro que lo fue jajaja" – no pude aguantar la risa

-"no es gracioso, pudiste haberme matado, creí que alguien nos atacaba" – dijo Falconer mientras se levantaba

-"por favor, quien nos va a atacar? Somos las criaturas más fuertes del aire" – dijo Skyla

-"aun así, no deben bajar la guardia nunca, no he dicho que van a pelear, pero siempre estén alertas" – mama se acercó a Skyla - "son liebres muy grandes, estoy sorprendida hija"

-"de verdad lo crees?" – preguntó Skyla

-"si, cuando llegue Julieta comeremos todos" – dijo mama segundos antes de que Julieta llegara

-"ufff es difícil hallar esto por aquí" – Julieta nos mostró una serpiente que había cazado

-"se ve delicioso" – Falconer se saboreó la serpiente

-"pero no es tu caza, así que solo tienes permitido comer lo que trajeron tus hermanos" – dijo mama

-"pero…" – Falconer no tuvo más remedio que obedecer a mamá

-"descuide, estaré encantada de compartir esta serpiente" – Julieta puso su serpiente junto a la comida que trajimos

-"bueno, ya que estamos aquí vamos a comer" – mama comenzó a destazar las liebres en tres partes mientras que yo comía mis manzanas y nueces

-"(me pregunto qué hacía Rebeca por aquí… que habrá sido de Jack? Desde que desapareció aquel día ya no he sabido nada de el… pero me preocupa más Rebeca, tengo un muy mal presentimiento)" – pensé mientras comía

-"me encaaaaantan las liebres, escogiste de las mejores hermana, te felicito" – Falconer disfrutaba mucho la comida

-"esta gallina también esta sabrosa" – dijo mama

-"(me siento aún más terrible, este mal presentimiento no me deja tranquilo, ojala no pase nada malo…)" – deje de comer porque se me pasó el hambre

Mama y los demás terminaron de comer, yo salí un rato a dar una vuelta no sin antes avisarle a mi familia, quería despejar mi mente de esta inquietud

-"necesito relajarme un poco…" – volé bajo y despacio para poder tranquilizarme pero… - "mi cabeza… me duele"

Tuve que bajar al suelo a reposar un poco debido a un fuerte dolor de cabeza que me estaba dando, y de nuevo comenzaron mis visiones

-"que es esto!?" – poco a poco lo que veía con mis ojos se transformaba en una ilusión creada por mis visiones – "otra vez no!"

* * *

No pude resistir más…

_-"cui..den…se mu..cho…" – voz femenina moribunda_

_-"no te vayas…" – voz llorando_

_-"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" – grito de tristeza_

Desperté después de eso, parecía que no habían pasado más de unos minutos

* * *

-"qué demonios fue eso…?" – me preguntaba – "fue algo muy triste, no solo en las palabras sino el ambiente, que significa esto?"

Me quede un rato acostado mientras esperaba a que mi tristeza se fuera, el cielo empezó a nublarse, el aire se volvía mas frio y luego comenzó a brisar

-"esta fría…" – me refería al agua que brisaba – "pero se siente muy bien"

Extendí mis alas para recibir la brisa

-"estoy muy afligido por aquella escena…" – cerré mis ojos para detener mis lágrimas, pero fue inútil, comenzaron a salir sin control

Como si fuera un milagro, Skyla llego en ese momento

-"Connor?" – se me acerco algo preocupada – "estas bien?"

-"Skyla…" – seque mis lágrimas y me levante – "estoy bien… solo… necesito un segundo…"

-"cuando venía hacia acá vi que llorabas… te veías bastante triste" – Skyla me abrazo – "cuéntame, que tienes?"

-"no es nada…" – tome sus alas

-"por qué no quieres contarme? ya no confías en mí?" – Skyla se aferró a mi

-"no es eso amor, es que… tuve otra visión como la otra vez… pero esta fue muy triste" – abrace fuerte a Skyla

-"que viste en ella?" – preguntó

-"no vi casi nada, solo… escuché una voz… se estaba muriendo… quienes estaban con ella estaban tristes, cuando murió alguien grito de dolor y tristeza… luego de eso desperté" – mire a Skyla a los ojos

-"yo…" – Skyla cerró los ojos – "también escuche algo…"

-"que escuchaste?" – le pregunté

-"te escuche… a ti… ahogabas un grito de dolor… escuche como alguien te hacía daño, te llamó basura…" – Skyla se aferró más a mi casi a punto de llorar – "por eso vine desesperada a buscarte, creí que estabas en problemas… y no quiero que nada malo te pase!"

-"tranquila, estoy bien" – le di un beso que ella correspondió tiernamente, nos sirvió para tranquilizarnos

Ella se recostó y yo me puse a su lado, solo para continuar besándola tiernamente, acompañado de caricias y abrazos, estuvimos así un buen rato, unas horas mejor dicho, se había hecho de tarde y la brisa continuaba, era un bello momento hasta que…

-"Connor…" – Skyla volteo a verme algo sonrojada y con ojos tímidos

-"si…?" – le pregunte igualmente tímido

-"la noche anterior solo recibiste la mitad de tu 'pastel' de cumpleaños" Skyla se veía nerviosa

-"eh… si…" – me puse aún más nervioso, ya me imaginaba que iba a pasar

-"estoy lista para… para…" – Skyla se puso tan nerviosa que cerro sus ojos

-"para…?" – pregunte bastante nervioso

-"para entregarte la otra parte del 'pastel' de cumpleaños…" – Skyla pego su carita en mi pecho como si fuera una niñita pequeña

-"wow…" – me quede sin palabras en ese momento – "no es… no es algo… algo urgente eso sabes… podemos esperar…"

-"no me rechaces…" – Skyla volteo a verme con ojos tiernos

-"(esos ojos… no puedo resistirme a esos ojos tan lindos…)" – la verdad es que quería mucho a Skyla, no, no la quería, la amaba… y estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo con ella

-"vamos… no le estariamos haciendo ningun mal a nadie si tu y yo…" – Skyla se sonrojo aun mas y bajo la cabeza

watch?v=kf55kYhAAJQ

-"ya lo se…" – con mi ala derecha levanté la cabeza de Skyla y la besé – "Te Amo Skyla"

-"yo te amo más" – Skyla correspondió mi beso

Comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente, como si no hubiera un mañana, era más que evidente que nos amábamos a morir, pasamos un largo rato así, besándonos, con caricias y abrazos, pero esa tarde-noche daríamos el siguiente paso, nuestros latidos parecían ir a la par, nuestra respiración se aceleraba a cada momento

-"Connor" – me susurró Skyla con algo de lujuria

-"si, dime" – le dije en voz baja

-"estoy lista…" – Skyla me beso y llevo mis alas a su cadera

-"yo también lo estoy amor" – continué besándola y luego me coloque sobre ella

Poco a poco nos poníamos más intensos, la noche comenzó a caer al igual que una densa neblina y más brisa sobre nosotros, el frio solo hacia crecer mi excitación, Skyla no se quedaba atrás, podía sentir como su respiración se aceleraba

-"te he dicho cuanto me gustan tus ojos…?" – le pregunté mientras hacia una pausa en nuestro beso

-"no… nunca me lo has dicho…" – Skyla se empezó a acomodar sobre mí – "dime, dime que tanto te gusta de mis ojos y de mi"

-"nunca terminaría de decirte todo lo que me gusta de ti…" – sentí como Skyla sobreponía su intimidad sobre la mía, eso me hizo excitarme aun mas

-"exagerado… jeje" – Skyla estaba en el límite, su intimidad estaba en contacto con la mía, pero se mantenía solo ahí – "aun así dime…"

-"me gustan tus ojos, su color negro, su brillo, son los ojos más bonitos que he visto" – cerré mis ojos y bese su cuello

-"awww que lindo eres, dime más" – Skyla se excitaba cada vez más por el beso que le daba en el cuello

-"tu plumaje tan sedoso y blanco, eres como un ángel, te ves muy hermosa bajo la luz del sol y de la luna" – comencé a acariciar sus alas

-"continua…" – Skyla cerro sus ojos

-"tu carácter… eres tan, amable, cariñosa, también eres seria cuando la situación lo requiere… eres fuerte de corazón, todo eso y más cosas me encantan de ti, eres el amor de mi vida…" – la abrace y la bese

-"tú eres mi felicidad, ahora te demostrare lo feliz que me haces…" – Skyla se volvió a acomodar sobre mí – "te amo…"

-"yo te amo más…" – llego el momento al fin, me puse sobre ella y comenzamos a unirnos

-"ahhhhhhh…" – Skyla gimió muy leve – "Connor… este es un momento que no quiero olvidar…"

-"yo tampoco tengo ganas de olvidar…" – le dije mientras cerraba mis ojos

-"ahhhhhhhhhhhh…" – Skyla volvía a gemir

Comenzamos entonces, nos uníamos bajo una brisa muy fresca, una neblina que ocultaba nuestro amor, solo estaban la luna y las luciérnagas como testigos de nuestra unión…

* * *

Skyla quedo sobre mí, dejándome ver a la luz de la luna toda su belleza, era realmente hermosa, ella se movía de manera sensual mientras que yo la besaba y acariciaba

-"te amo…" – hice una pausa en nuestro beso – "quiero decirte que…"

-"shhhhh…" – Skyla tomo mi pico con su ala derecha – "también te amo, ese piquito tan lindo que tienes… se en donde debe estar…"

-"en que parte…?" – pregunte muy nervioso mientras Skyla me sonreía de manera picarona

-"aquí…" – Skyla acerco mi pico hacia el de ella y me dio un beso como ningún otro

-"(wow, ella jamás me había besado así)" – solo cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar

Skyla y yo nos besábamos desesperadamente, mientras que seguíamos en nuestro momento… después de un largo rato empezamos a llegar al final

-"ahhhhhh… Connor…" – Skyla me abrazo muy fuerte y comenzaba a temblar como si tuviera espasmos – "ahhhhhhhhhhhh…"

-"Skyla…" – cerré mis ojos

-"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" – Skyla termino con un último gemido y me abrazo muy fuerte, poco a poco comenzó a disminuir la fuerza de su abrazo

Yo tampoco tarde mucho en terminar, bese a Skyla y la abracé, ella correspondió esos cariños de igual manera, me recosté a su lado y ella se aferró a mí, la bese en la frente y la abrace con mucho cariño

-"mmmm… te amo mi azulejo" – dijo Skyla muy cariñosamente, antes de quedarse casi dormida a mi lado

-"yo te amo más" – la volví a besar en la frente y la abrace más fuerte

-"no pude pedir un mejor momento con una mejor noche… te amo te amo…" – Skyla comenzó a morder y jalar las plumas de mi pecho

-"auch jeje" – me dolía pero a la vez se sentía bien – "nada ni nadie nos va a separar…"

-"ni siquiera mama, verdad…?" – preguntó Skyla

-"ni siquiera mama…" – solo la abrace para remediar la culpa que sentía

-"quiero que le digamos de esto…" – Skyla me volteo a ver con una mirada que reflejaba seguridad y confianza en sus palabras

-"si amor, le diremos, quiero que sepa que eres mi novia" – después de eso nos volvimos a abrazar

-"quiero ser más que tu novia, pero siento que debemos esperar más antes de casarnos, eso sí será a su tiempo…" – Skyla comenzó a acariciar mi penacho desde mi cabeza hasta mi espalda

-"aun así, no dudaría en pasar el resto de mi vida contigo amor" – comencé a acariciar su espalda

-"eres tan lindo conmigo, gracias…" – Skyla recargo su carita en mi pecho y luego se durmió

-"soy lindo porque lo mereces, solo quiero hacerte feliz" – después de decirle eso la abrace y dormí con ella

No me preocupaba el que alguien nos viera, ya que la neblina era muy densa y cubría por completo el lugar donde estábamos

* * *

En ese momento, en un lugar muy cercano a casa…

-"he comprobado que viven ahí" – dijo Rebeca

-"entonces llegó la hora Rebeca… jejeje" – dijo Samanta

-"si, madre" – Rebeca soltó una pequeña risa malvada

Mientras tanto, Falconer y Julieta regresaban de una cita, era más que obvio que también se habían unido o quizá estuvieron a punto

-"quiero pasar más noches así" – dijo Julieta

-"yo también pero solo si es contigo" – dijo Falconer antes de ver algo inusual – "oye, mira eso"

-"que?" – preguntó Julieta

-"algo brilla por aquel lado" – Falconer se lanzó en picada y se dirigió hacia un árbol que parecía tener un resplandor

-"espera!" – Julieta lo siguió

Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que no era más que un pedazo de espejo

-"no es más que basura" – dijo Falconer

-"ustedes se convertirán en basura" – Jack golpeo fuertemente a Falconer en la cabeza derribándolo instantáneamente

-"Falconer!" – Julieta se preocupó mucho

-"lo siento… me obligan a hacer esto…" – Jack cerro los ojos y también golpeó a Julieta, dejándola inconsciente junto a Falconer

-"lo lamento…" – Jack se veía arrepentido, rápidamente llego Rebeca detrás de el

-"bien hecho, ahora los cubriré con esta red que encontré donde los humanos, así no podrán escaparse" – Rebeca cubrió a Falconer y Julieta con una red de pesca – "y los otros?"

-"solo ellos cayeron, los otros dos no estaban" – dijo Jack

-"bueno no importa, mientras mi madre ejecuta a la inútil de Wendy nosotros impediremos que el azul y la palomita salven a su madre jajaja" – Rebeca comenzó a reír y se fue

-"(lo siento…)" – Jack se sentía muy mal por esto, así que antes de irse, corto con su pico unas partes de la red, para que pudieran escapar – "no puedo hacer mas, lo siento mucho…"

Luego de eso, Jack se fue a alcanzar a Rebeca

* * *

Mientras tanto, Skyla y yo despertábamos

-"mmmmmm…" – Skyla se estiro

-"regresamos a casa?" – le pregunté

-"si amorcito, vámonos a casa" – Skyla se levantó

-"de acuerdo" – me levanté y alcé vuelo junto con ella

Volamos durante unos minutos, íbamos despacio porque jugueteábamos mientras volábamos, pero cuando llegamos a donde nuestro nido…

-"pero que!?" – Skyla se detuvo

-"no! Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" – dije mientras veía como Rebeca y Samanta atacaban a mama

-"váyanse! Yo las detendré!" – dijo mama mientras evadía los ataques de las dos halcones

-"uyyyy no dejare ir a mi azulito!" – Rebeca se separó de la lucha y vino hacia nosotros

-"fuera de aquí harpía!" – Skyla se enfrentó a Rebeca

-"Skyla!" – me lance pero alguien me detuvo, y era alguien a quien no esperaba ver aquí – "Jack!? Que estás haciendo!?"

-"lo… lo siento… ellas me obligan a hacer esto…" – Jack estaba por golpearme con sus garras

-"Jack! No tienes que hacer esto!" – traté de convencerlo

-"yo…" – Jack se arrepintió en el último momento – "no puedo hacerlo…"

Jack estaba por soltarme cuando Falconer lo embistió y lo atrapó con sus garras, Julieta también llego

-"no vuelvas a tocarme!" – dijo Falconer mientras sujetaba fuertemente a Jack – "jamás!"

-"Falconer! Quieren asesinar a mama, debemos ayudarla!" – dije mientras observaba a Skyla pelear contra Rebeca

-"Connor ayuda a Skyla! Julieta y yo nos encargaremos de Samanta!" – Falconer hizo señas a Julieta de que atacara a Samanta pero…

-"eso es todo lo que te enseño tu inútil madre? Jajaja no me hagas reír" – Rebeca era más ágil que Skyla así que la golpeo en el vientre y la hizo doblarse del dolor

-"Connor…" – Skyla no podía moverse

-"déjala!" – Julieta cambio su dirección hacia Rebeca y la embistió igual que Falconer, tan fuerte que la hizo caer

-"gra…gracias…" – Skyla se recuperaba

-"llego tu fin! Ahora morirás!" – Samanta había derribado a mama y estaba por asesinarla

-"Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" – grite justo antes de lanzarme hacia donde estaban ellas

-"Connor! No vayas!" – gritó Skyla

-"Connor!" – grito Falconer – "Julieta, sujétalo, iré a ayudarlo!"

-"entendido!" – Julieta sujeto a Jack mientras que Falconer se disponía a ayudarme

-"Connor!" – Falconer se lanzó a toda velocidad, pero yo iba más rápido que el

-"no! mama! Noooooooooooooooo!" – estaba asustado, desesperado, sentí que toda mi vida se iba a terminar si Samanta le daba el golpe final a mi madre, volé tan rápido pude hasta el nivel más peligroso donde mis alas se entumieron, ya no podía detenerme, era todo o nada…

En ese momento Rebeca se levantó y me vio acercarme rápidamente hacia Samanta

-"mama cuidado!" – Rebeca advirtió a Samanta

Grave error…

-"que!?" – Samanta volteó hacia el lado opuesto, dejando su nuca expuesta

-"toma esto!" – impacte a Samanta con mi cuerpo a gran velocidad y, aunque no era tan fuerte como mis hermanos y mi madre, ese golpe basto para…

-"mama…? Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" – Rebeca gritó desesperadamente mientras veía el cuerpo de Samanta desplomarse hasta el suelo

-"oh no Connnor…" – Skyla, Julieta, Falconer, Jack, mi madre y Rebeca, sabían lo que había pasado

-"oh no… la he… la he matado…" – dije mientras aterrizaba junto a mi madre

-"no… mama no!" – Rebeca estaba llorando – "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Juro que me vengare!"

Rebeca salió huyendo rápidamente del lugar, hasta que le perdimos la vista

* * *

Todos se acercaron a donde estábamos mama y yo

-"hermano eso fue increíble!" – dijo Falconer

-"bien hecho 'hermanito' jeje" – dijo Skyla enmascarando nuestra relación

-"hijo… estas bien?" – mama era la única que notaba mi pesar

-"que… que fue lo que hice…?" – no podía creerlo, había hecho lo que siempre me negué a hacer… había matado a alguien… la madre de Rebeca…

¿Por que me ven como un héroe? no ven que he asesinado a alguien!?

* * *

**Este ha sido el cap 10, espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Hasta la proxima**


End file.
